


Only Omega

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Luke, Alpha Nick, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Rimming, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: The half human and half wolf (HALF BREEDS) is now facing a major dilemma. The imbalance between class will create a greater problem.Alpha outnumbered the omegas.A society ruled by alphas, Omega class is always overlooked, mistreated by both class and now that omegas are facing a massive extinction.This time around Omega has a voice and they are now treated differently... SPECIAL like precious wealth. They now have the right to choose their own alpha, even how many alphas they desire to have and breed as many as they can, to find the balance to create the new millennia.Bachelor meets the extinction of unmated omega, a game finding your true alpha!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I fell in love with A/B/O dynamic I created this new fic. And made me realized what if My omega character now has a choice, not a typical omega that only pleases his alpha, the omega Louis has a voice to choose his own alpha, and it's raining alpha men hallelujah...this is like bachelor meets extinction. Sorry my mind is already out there, to be honest, I just write what entices me no particular reason or whatsoever but I hope you'll get what I mean... Hope you'll like this one...  
> As always...  
> Thank you to my twitter friends as always  
> Bela, Elsie, Carrie, M, Ruhina, Vanessa, Jam, Joy and my new found friend Shaz
> 
> This is just a fiction don't take this seriously... Some may like it or not but this all comes from my naughty mind so be kind...
> 
> I still believe LARRY IS REAL  
> So keep LARRYING
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES!
> 
> Loads of Love and kisses

 

 

 

> **_Let's take it slow... So slow_ **

In the world of half breeds, balance in the society was the most significant. Alpha was considered the highest-ranking breed in the society and Omega was the lowest class ever existed. During the old days, Alpha has a right to choose his own Omega, picking it like grapes in a vast vineyard, but now the time has changed the garden that used to have different varieties of flowers to choose from, are now in a drastic drought, omega was like water in the middle of a Sahara desert.

Half breeds class was facing a catastrophe, the number of the presented Alpha's outnumbered the omega breed. The ratio was nearly one omega, out of the five alphas presented. The table had turned in favor of omegas.

Even the pure-blooded breeds alpha's, suddenly became interested and intrigued with half breeds omega that added to the problem that's already existing. Pure-blooded alpha was the epitome of all breeds that holds the greatest power in society and it’s an honor to be their chosen mate.

The beta class couldn't be an option to become a perfect mate to alpha and answered to this arising predicament. Alpha’s was for omega; to knot, breed and to be mated to share their rut with.

Some even low-class breed alphas, settle to have a beta mate, to avoid the uncertainty on their life, even they knew that beta was not equipped to be knotted and to breed but their eyes and minds were clear that they don't have the capacity and resources to compete and to have an omega for themselves. They remained unmated or worst suffer alone during their rut.  Some alpha chose to die alone on the arms of no one.

Any imbalance in any civilization will create chaos. _The half-mortal and half-wolf_ was now facing a major dilemma, their species currently has a problem procreating an omega. A community ruled by alphas and beta, omega class was always overlooked, mistreated by both class and now that omegas are confronting a massive extinction, this was their moment to shine.

This time around, Omega has a voice and they are now treated differently.  _SPECIAL_ like precious wealth. They have the power against alphas, they even possess the authority to select their own alpha or even how many alphas they desire to have and breed as many as they can, to find the balance to create the new millennia.

Presently, Omega breed has the power and authority to choose the fittest alpha they will aspire. Some even used their heat to find a possible mate, it's like an open invitation to all the alpha to taste and fuck, a buffet catered to every alpha. But the last judgment still belongs to the omega, who will remain as their mate or be knotted and have their child.

Some omega has two or three bond-mate alphas, this is totally different from their old way of life. Alphas restrict themselves to become possessive to their omega and that's the hardest thing to do. because it's imprinted on their genes, to act that way to their mated omega, but because of the technicality of the situation everyone was willing to share and open to any idea that will answer to their cravings and desire that only omega breed can fulfill and accept whatever that comes within.

The news spread like wildfire, that the son of the greatest lawyer and CEO Mark Tomlinson's only son was looking for a mate and he was considered to be as one of the finest, purest and unmated omega.

Alpha's around the world lure him non-stop, giving him jewelry, offering him expensive clothes and even buying him anything his heart desires. Louis has many admirers and among them are five alphas suitors that passed to Mark's qualification. All of them came from a very high-class family, but Louis never saw any of them or neither these alphas saw Louis in person. They just knew him through his photos online and the catalog of the most eligible omega for the year 2019. They all comprehended that he was worth it to be wooed since he became one of the greatest assets of the Tomlinson's empire.

Louis Tomlinson existed like the rarest flower that you'll encounter on this lifetime.  He came from a high-class breed of omega; Studied abroad; Master in music and art; carrying a tremendous amount of beauty and class. Most especially he was a virgin omega that barely rare on this day of aged. 

During this moment, It was not safe to an unmated omega to be left alone or strolling around the city without any companion, omega kidnapping was uncontrolled, forced to be mated and omega raped incidents was also heightened.

Mark will not allow that to transpired to his only son. He hired few people and one of them was Paul, a beta he was Louis’ personal assistant and bodyguard trained in all kind of self-defense, for him to be protected at all times. Mark felt at peace that his omega son was prudent and secured to the violence of this cruel world.

Louis never thought that he has many suitors and moreover, he has to choose from five alphas to be his mate. Alphas personality sometimes confused him, they consider them as excessively protective, possessive, manipulative and occasionally deceitful.

To be honest, he was not even longing to have an alpha, he was still young after all but his father was pressuring him to have his own pups, he often thought to himself how can he even found an alpha to himself,  if he was not allowed to roam around the city alone. He always has Paul by his side that made him feel awkward to mingle with other wolf and constantly tailing him around and tugging along even uninvited.

The five alphas were Zayn Malik, Luke Malak, Liam Payne, Nick Grimshaw, and the pure-blooded alpha Harry Styles.

Louis hated this moment in his life, he never dreamt to be yearned for and be the object of affection of five alphas or any alphas on that matter, because he believed that there was only one alpha really meant for him and they will be together because destiny will make it happen.

Mark Tomlinson, seize this opportunity to find the right alpha for his only son omega. He knew he got the power to command, asked and will be granted whatever they wished to do on this particular matter.

Mark invited the five alphas to their mansion.  He talked to them one by one until he assembled them inside the library and discussed them about his deal and the possibility of mating his only omega son. All five alphas are seated in the center of the library. wondering, waiting and anticipating why Mark called them into this meeting.

Each alpha was sizing up each other, looking at their opponent strangely, as if they are preparing in a battle. Nostrils flaring on each other scents and seated uncomfortably.

Zayn, the son of business tycoon;  Nick’s the son of the most well-known actor; Luke, the son of the most well-known artist in the society; Liam, was from the Prestige family of sportsmen and Harry’s, son of the highest-ranking officer of pure-blooded clan that came from high-ranking society that earned him to be the strongest of them all.

Mark greeted the young male alphas to his mansion.

“Welcome... Young alphas, I know you're wondering why you've been called to this meeting. Look beside you.” Mark gestured his hands to both of their sides, alphas peeking to their sides and resumed to glared at the other alphas and audible growling invaded the room.

“Silence young alphas!" Mark used his alpha tone. The young alphas quitted the loud growling, the room turned quiet.

"Five of you were carefully chosen that I'm allowing to lure and pursue my only omega son, so better act adequately to each other and dealt with this as healthy competition. Do we understand each other?

The strong mixed of testosterone scents wavered inside the room. Each of them nonetheless set their guards higher than usual, began again glaring each other.

“Any of you who don't prefer to cooperate with my wishes can leave the room now, and never will have a chance to come upon and devour time with my omega son.”

The young alphas tend to maintained silent and put all their attention to Mark.

“Each one of you will live here in our mansion for a week and will be given a one on one date with my son for him to know you further, if you are fitted together as the alpha and omega he dreamt to have. From five alpha he will choose only three alpha to proceed and spend his two days overnight to your hometown." Mark stared at the alphas whose beginning to get excited.

"The chosen alpha will take my son as his only mated omega. I'm doing this to protect the welfare of my son and anyone here who objects this may leave the room and never to return.” Mark watched intently the young alphas and each one of them really showed courage and persistence.

“Anyone who'll force my son to mate, make love without his proper consent will be executed accordingly. I have a written document of the  agreement for you all to sign my rules and regulation.” Mark waved to his assistant Anthony and handed the agreement to each alpha.

Each alpha analyzed and signed the agreement.

“Now we can start to the bonding procedure, Anthony bestow each young alphas their proper drink.” 

Anthony immediately complied. Zayn asked for a beer, Liam for rum-cola, Nick scotch on the rock, Luke implored for red wine and Harry wanted vodka.

Mark held his champagne glass high and raised a toast. “To my son Louis!”

Everyone lifted their glasses “To our Omega!” and still kept scowling to each other still hostile.

On this side of the mansion, Louis was forbidden to enter because most of Mark's guests were accepted in the library and it was heavily scented with other alpha's aroma and usually some alpha turned to overlooked themselves when they smelt Louis’ lingering smells of strawberry and vanilla.

Mark always held his meeting in one area avoiding another alpha scent wavering to their home. And as a protective father, he would never authorize any alphas to sniffed or even scented his only son unless he was the chosen one.

Because Louis was bored with his life, he always loved to tease Paul, they constantly playing hide and seek or their endless game of _running away from Paul._ Paul was lost and still navigating to find his way out to their maze garden.

Louis sits on a steel bench, waiting and laughing hardly to Paul.

when unexpectedly something stranged hit his nostrils, he froze. The scent was a distinct scent coming from the library. He began to produce slick and the arousal sensation creeping inside him, he wished to knew who acquired that lingering scent that captivated his sleeping inner omega longing to be with his alpha.

Louis ran towards a long hallway until he reached forcefully, trying to open the heavy door and pulling it with all his might.

 _Fuck, this is really a heavy door, do father really make this door heavy for me not to get inside?_ Louis silently swearing and kept on turning around, still hiding to Paul.

Aloud banging door called the attention of five young alpha and looked to Louis’ direction.

All the alpha's head turned and smelt Louis’ lingering smell of strawberry and vanilla, smelling the sweetest slick that they've smelled. Everyone was sniffing and enjoying the aroma of arousal and the innocent scent of Louis. Each of them didn't move a muscle and doesn't want to frighten the omega away. Mark's eyes turned red and glaring to his son.

“Louis I told you million times you are forbidden to enter in this room but you directly disobey me! Is that a good sign of a good omega?” Mark scolding Louis using his alpha tone, in front of the alphas that made the alphas growled back to Mark.

“Don't ever growl to me young alphas, if you want me to end this foolishness, this very instant.” Mark snapped his finger to Anthony and gestures his hands to let Louis out of the room. Louis gazed at the alphas with full of humiliation avoiding the eyes of each alphas staring at him.

Anthony gestures Louis out and then Paul comes running to him.

“You really want me to lose my job, Young master!” Paul whispering to Louis and vow down to master Mark.

Louis scratches his nose and looks at the alphas one last time still curiously wanting to know the owner of that scent. Suddenly he found his courage to talk and reply to his father, “I'm sorry, father it will not happen again!” Louis walks outside the room and never look back to the alphas.

Each alpha reacts differently to the arousing scent they just smelled. Zayn kept on sniffing and licking his tongue, Luke can't keep touching his bulging cock, Nick sits down and glare at Louis with full of lust, Liam adoringly looking at Louis with his googly eyes and Harry stay neutral, just flare his nostrils looking Louis intently and didn't react much.

Mark, quietly observing the young alphas in front of him, how they react to Louis' lingering scent it exhibits how this will be a hard task for them to control their inner alpha urges.

“Gentleman, you've met my son unexpectedly I hope you'll know how to control yourself in front of him, I will not allow any disobedience in my mansion. Anthony will give you keys to your room on the west wing of my mansion and you are all forbidden to the north wing hope that's clear. You'll all invited to dine with my family later hope my son will find the right alpha.” Mark left the room abruptly.

Anthony gave the five alpha each of their keys, the five alpha finishing their drinks as they observed and talked to each other.

“Do you smell how beautiful his scent is? a perfect fit to be my omega.” Zayn taking a swig on his beer.

“Your omega? Mate, you're making me puke right now! We are one of the best young alpha here and do you think I'll give up my chance that easily? for sure there will be a bloodbath or something before you address him as your omega!” Nick smugly commented to Zayn.

“Be quiet both of you!!! I'm still high with his pheromones.” Luke's still caressing his bulging cock.

“Please be respectful with Louis he will be the future mate of any of us and I don't think that it's right that you say that to him.” Liam looks at Luke with glaring eyes. Harry just didn't say a word and just look at this low-class alpha as if they are not his level.

“Do you have a problem with us mate?” Nick stood up to his seat and face Harry. Harry stood fiercely and his eyes redden and just growl to the alphas in front of him. “You all don't have the authority to look or talk to me, I'm a pure-blooded alpha unlike you half breeds!” walks out the room and slam the big door loudly.

“That asshole, feeling special as if he is the greatest creation of God!” Nick bashed Harry.

“Never mind him, I'm much excited to dinner later and see and smell Louis once again.” Zayn excitedly exits the room.

“Yes me too, I need to leave now and wank till my hands got tired!!! He was fucking wet!” Luke hurriedly leave the library.

Liam just shakes his head as he leaves the room and Nick just growl loudly still pissed to Harry.

Mark went to Louis’ room in the north wing of the mansion.

“What are you thinking son! You're making everything so difficult! I told you to stay away from the library because I often have an alpha guest there. Do you really want me to kill someone? You made a terrible mess with those young alphas, they've smelled you and now who knows what they are doing.” Mark stood to the far end of the bed.

“I'm sorry, I just smelt something different that calls my attention and I followed it. One of those alphas has that strange smell. I still don't know who is that alpha.” Louis lying on his bed and covering his face with the pillow.

“Son, one of those alphas, will be your mate and they will do everything to win your heart and I hope you'll find the right alpha given the circumstances. You are given this chance now so used it wisely.” Mark pats Louis’ hair.

“I don't know if I'm ready I'm still young and I still want to pursue my career and if got mated he'll control me.” Louis stomping his two feet on the mattress.

“Son, you are on the right age to get mated you are twenty-three and soon you'll thank me for it because finding your mate will give you stability and meaning to your lonely omega world. I heard you when you cried to your mom last time.” Mark continues petting his son's hair.

“That's why I arranged this set-up for you. For you to know them first and every day you'll spend each day with one of them. Tonight they will dine with us. So, prepare for dinner and ready yourself to be sweep away with those alphas. I'm only doing this for you my son, I know how hard omegas life before, like with your mom that she doesn't have the chance to chose who will be her mate, because I mark her the first time I laid my eyes on her. I'm pure-blooded breed alpha and marrying a half breed omega like your mom, is like treason to our kind before but what can I do I fall in love with Jay and when I chose to mate her it's the best decision I've made and I love your mom with all my heart but I removed her right for me to court her first and to express my love for her because I'm a selfish pure-blooded bastard then.” Mark sighs deeply.

Jay enters the room smiling to Louis and Mark now cuddling.

“Can I join in, it looks comforting!” Jay hurriedly jumps on the bed.

“You are always welcome to join us at my omega! We are your family.” Mark extend his arms to his wife.

Jay is busy in the kitchen checking loads of cooked extravagant dishes that the chef prepared for their guest.

Tomlinson’s prepared a multi-course dinner, served with fine wine and includes demitasse, liqueur, and brandy for their guest. The table setting uses crystal and porcelain atop linen. They prepared it on their formal dining area, Mark as the head of the family seated at the center of the table to his right is his wife Jay beside her is Louis. Nick, Zayn, Luke, Liam and Harry seated on Mark’s left side of the table.

Everyone is gazing to the omega in front of them that makes Louis blush to the attention that he was experiencing right now.

They started their dinner as Mark put the napkin to his lap and everyone follows and place the napkin right after being seated.

They started their meal as Nick trying to make eye contact with Louis.

“Will you be kind enough to pass me the salt shaker?” Nick looking directly to Louis as they all halt to their action, Louis passes the salt, and pepper shakers together, even if Nick only asked for the salt. “You’re truly generous omega, I'm Nick by the way.” Louis slightly smiled. And Zayn immediately cut their eye contact and introduced himself to Louis.

“And I'm Zayn! I know you love skateboards I will definitely send you a limited collection of skateboards that you'll surely love.” Zayn smugly smirks to Louis and Louis hardly nods.

“Yeah, I love skateboards and that's sweet of you but I think my father got that cover.” Louis looking directly to Zayn almond brown eyes.

“No, I don't think so, my collection is one of a kind and I will let you have it,” Zayn smirking and winks to Louis that makes Louis blush.

“Who am I to object if you insist alpha.” Louis shyly comments to Zayn as Zayn hold his heart.

“Oh, you never know how much you've made me happy tonight.” Zayn smile smugly to other alpha.

Luke motion to Louis that he got a little food smudge on his upper lip. Louis couldn't understand what he was saying, Luke abruptly stood up with his napkin and went to Louis side and wipes Louis’ lips gently.

“Now your clean my little omega, I'm Luke.” Luke went back to his chair, smelling the napkin that he merely wiped to Louis’ lips and slightly smiling to the alphas looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“That's kind of you to do.” Louis smiles at Luke.

Louis was reaching for the breadbasket, Liam automatically stood up and reach for it and gently serve the bread to Louis plate.

“At your service omega I'm Liam.” smiling and staring to Louis blue eyes. “Love your beautiful deep blue sea eyes of yours, is it legal for you to look at me?” Liam slightly chuckled that made Louis laughed at him too.

“You're funny alpha, get back on your seat your food will get cold!” Louis gently slaps Liam shoulder that makes Harry flare his nostrils from too much jealousy and released a low growl.

“Are you okay alpha?” Louis looks at Harry with a concerned look. Harry didn't even look at Louis. he is so jealous and raging with anger. He nods and looks away looking bored and just sips on his wine as he licks his red lips. Louis just bites his bottom lips slightly mad to this alpha that shows no interest to him. And continue eating his steak, Louis pouts and looking affected to Harry's inconsiderate action.

Louis had a hard time cutting his meat, to his surprised  Harry is standing beside him and pull the empty chair.

“Can I cut it for you?” Harry pick up Louis plate and slightly leans to Louis, Louis smells Harry's amazing scent of roses and old pine, the scent that drawn him to run to the library earlier. He produces a small amount of slick directly hits Harry's nostril. Harry sit beside Louis and look intently while cutting Louis’ meat. “Hold your self omega, all of it belongs only to me.” as he leans and whisper to Louis and gave back his plate.

Louis felt terrible for leaking in front of an alpha.

“I’ll be right back,” as Louis excused himself. The alphas rise to their seat upon omegas departure.

Louis immediately went to powder area and wipe his leaking slick. He forgot to lock the door, knob moving slowly “Wait a min-” Louis didn't finish his sentence when Harry enters the room and immediately locks the door, Louis couldn't believe what is happening he wanted to scream but Harry immediately licks his leaking slick, slowly moving the tip of his tongue to Louis’ wet puckered hole.

“Alpha… alpha… Stop please!” Louis moaning lowly, feet getting weaker into alphas rashly action.

“I will stop, after I clean you, those slick is made for me right?” Harry slurping and licking aggressively as if someone will take it from him.

“Yes, alpha your scent makes me wet.” Louis couldn't hold back to himself, he was drowning from the pleasure and arousal, grabbing Harry’s curls for balance, that makes them both moan in unison.

“Keep it coming baby, I will clean you right…” Harry moaning and slipping his tongue to Louis’ wet hole.

“I think...I clean you enough my baby…enough for this day... and remember it's all for me to take.” Harry leave Louis flustered and sweating.

“What the fuck!” Louis holding his head and wash his face with cold water.

Louis went back to the table, blushing and fleshed out than usual.

“Are you okay son?” Mark worriedly asks his son.

“Yes Father maybe I’m just exhausted, I'm feeling warm,” Louis replies to his father comment. And look to Harry's way. Harry continued to sip his wine and just smile lightly and act as if nothing happen.

“Louis, I've heard you wanted to be an actor? As you all know my father is known in that aspect.

“Yes, but I still don't know If my chosen alpha will let me pursue my longtime dream.” as Louis sips to his wine. Now slightly tipsy.

“YES!” All the young alpha ’s answered in unison that makes Louis smile to them.

“Wow, you're close in harmonizing you can be a great band.” Louis teasing the alphas.

“Are you mocking us omega?” Zayn raised his brows to Louis and Mark is readying himself to defend his son.

“If I'm, what do you wanna do? Are you gonna hurt me?” Louis flutters his eyes to the alphas.

“NO!” alpha's answered in unison again as if they are practicing it for a long time and look at each other wondering.

“Okay! You don't like the band, a good choir maybe?” Louis now laughing to himself. Mark throw a glaring look to his son.

“Stop being sassy Louis, you might scare the alpha’s away!” Mark smile to each alpha.

The young alphas just smile and continued their dessert.

“Mmmm, this chocolate cream is soooo yummy!” unintentionally Louis moans erotically, all the alphas eyes are now on him watching him seductively, looking at Louis as if they are watching a pornographic movie. Suddenly Mark clears his throat.

“Hhmmm, Louis I think you have enough wine and dessert tonight, aren't you going to your room?” Mark widen his eyes to Louis and signal him to look at the alphas.

The young alpha's looking horny and in their edge, ready to attack and humped Louis anytime soon. Louis felt scared about the lingering scent of different testosterone from the alphas. Paul is in full alert.

“Oh, yeah! Thank you... Father, Mother for the lovely meal, alphas.” as he stood up and exits the dining area, all the alpha stood up with full dismay on their faces, bulging cocks of alpha are now poking hard, fully exposed to their tight jeans. Jay and Mark just look at each other and smile to themselves observing these group of young alphas holding back their urges, all flushed and sweating.

The couple left the dining area next and leave the alpha by themselves. Lounging and drinking.

“Fuck that was something! His moan is like music to my ears.” Luke take a swig to his wine.

“If you will keep doing that I swear to God, I'll punch you!” Liam commenting to Luke as if ready to fight.

“Hey, easy there… he was just thinking out loud but he was really something.” Zayn defends on Luke.

“Yeah, he is something!” Nick agreeing to Zayn.

“The something that all of you can't have!” Harry looking to each alpha, with full disdain and exits the room abruptly.

“That Harry guy is really testing me. Game on boys!” Nick left the room angrily, clenched his fists, struggling to control his anger.

The three alpha remained and finishing their wine.

**********

Next morning, Louis received an invitation from Nick to share his breakfast with him. He can't remember much about Nick, he made a researched about his five alphas silently giggling to himself when he remembers the incident from the last night.

 _That should not happen again! I just couldn't help myself leaking when I smell his wonderful scent._ Louis slamming his body to his bed and rolling himself to the duvet until he heard the soft knock on his door.

“Young Master, the breakfast is ready at the lagoon, the golf cart is downstairs to pick you up. I'll be there too but I'll be far away just for your protection.” Paul preparing Louis’ coat.

“I don't think any of them will make crazy stuff, they are here in my turf so It's impossible but thanks anyway.” Louis winks to Paul, and he just nods.

It was hot outside a makeshift gazebo is placed near the lagoon area. Throw Pillows, carpeted floor, a low table filled with lots of foods prepared by Nick’s chef.

Louis is quite impressed for his first date, prepared by pursuing alpha.

“It's about time, finally we could spend time alone.” Nick assisting Louis going down a cart.

“Are you an outdoor kind of person alpha?” Louis looking at Nick sweating and squinting his eyes.

“To be honest, no. But I heard that you are so, I take this chance for me to love what you like.” Nick wiping his sweat with his hands. Louis gets his handkerchief to move forward and tip his toes and wipes alpha's forming sweats on his forehead. Standing close, smelling each other breath. Looking at each other eyes.

“Let me take this one...for your effort! I appreciate what you’ve done here alpha, so selfless.” Louis smells alluring alphas scent of clean powdery soap as he sniffs into his scent gland.

“You have alluring scent alpha.” as he whispers into Nicks’ ears that make the alpha wanted to sniffs back to him.

“Oh, hold your horse's alpha, that wouldn't be allowed, sorry! My chosen alpha only have the right to scent mark me...hope you understand.”

It makes Nick startled and stand away to the omega.

“I'm sorry! I also like to think that you're preserving it for me… I understand. Have a seat, hope you'll fancy nuggets and freshly cut fries.”

“You really did your research… I like that you want to please me… bon appetit.”

Nick is really taken by this omega’s charm and beauty.

They talked about their interest and their love of acting.

“Next time we will watch a movie.” Nick held Louis’ hands. “Can I?” Nick looking at Louis’ approval. Louis couldn't deny Alpha's request because Nicks’ already intertwined their fingers.

After their meal, Paul handed Louis an envelope, it's an invitation for a lunch date with Liam in the gazebo.

“Is it a date card?” Nick looking jealous.

“Yes, with Liam. Are you a jealous type alpha?” Louis asks Nick with a stern look.

“I'm, to be honest, and knowing that the omega I like is also being pursued with other alpha's makes my stomach turn but I have to endure this...because I know I will be the last alpha standing.” Nick brushing his thumb to Louis’ knuckles.

“Okay… let's see about that… I guess our time is up and hope you had a great breakfast with me.” Louis trying to untangle his fingers to Nicks sweaty hands. Nick peck a kiss to Louis’ hand and smell his skin.

“Okay, that's enough for this day alpha. I must leave, goodbye Nick.” Louis waves his hand to Nick and smiles slightly. Paul walking behind him.

He felt uneasy with Nicks’ peck kiss on his hands, _he didn't even ask for my permission_. He said to himself. “Paul, I think we should create a signal. If I wanted to be out on the date. My first date is almost good than I expected but this alpha is kinda territorial. When I clench my hands it means… you have to get me out on that date okay! Make a reason for me to leave. Understood?” Louis scrubbing his hand forcefully trying to remove Nicks’ scent.

“Please take me back to the mansion before I take my next date.”

**********

Suddenly, Louis smelt the wonderful aroma of the morning sea breeze that surrounding the gazebo area.

Liam standing tensely with a bouquet of stargazer on his hands. As they start their lunch together.

“I hope I didn't come too strong requesting a lunch date with you, is just that I couldn't forget your eyes staring back at me.” Liam shyly runs his fingers through his hair.

“No, I didn't mind… your scent is wonderful alpha, I wasn't expecting that...one of my favorite scent. Morning sea breeze.”

“Oh, do I smell like a sea? I'm not aware of that?!” Liam accidentally snorts his drinks.

“You are really a funny alpha… you always look happy and fun to be with...I like that!” Louis looking at Liam intensely that makes the alpha blush.

“I wonder if you want me dead this instance for making my heart beats this fast, you have the power to control my heart.” Liam put his hands to his chest. Louis stood up and place his hands to Liam’s pounding heart, Liam's eyes widen as he felt the softest palm of Louis into his bare chest, he felt that he was overheating from the sensation.

“Stop the heart! I command you!” Louis smiles at Liam adoring shyness attitude.

“Omega, please!” Liam looking at Louis with his googly eyes.

“What? Don’t you want me to command your heart? Or even my touch?” Louis still lays his hands to Liam’s bare chest.

“You already got my heart the moment you look into my eyes and now holding what's yours is all I want you to have.” Liam stares to Louis’, heart still trembling with anticipation until Louis kiss his cheeks.

“That's for being so sweet, now heart... stops that rumbling sound and makes Liam relax for our date.” Louis leans to Liam as if whispering to his heart.

“How can my heart relax? Every beat it screams your name, Louis... Louis... Louis…Louis…lo-” Liam’s halt as he felt Louis index finger is pressing his lips. That makes his body heated from arousal, Louis’ nostrils flares to Liams’ aroma.

“Shhh...I get it! Your a charming, shy and good looking alpha why bother to pursue me when you can have anyone you like?”

“Because they are not you!” Liam looks down looking a little worn out.

“Why the sad face? Earlier you are so giddy with this date and now you look upset, did I upset you alpha?” Louis lifts Liam's face.

“Not indirectly but I'm just sad that I have to share you with other alpha too and I couldn’t do anything about it.” Liam almost tearing.

“I hope this makes you feel better!” Louis slowly leans to Liam, lifts his jaw with his thumb, gently press a kiss on Liam's lips and move back to his seat. Liam left dumbfounded.

“Okay, I hope you’ll enjoy your time when we are together from now on and never mind other people if you want this to work. I'm sorry if I’m hurting you but this is also hard for me, opening myself to five alpha but I know I can only choose one to be my mate.”

“I understand… thank you for that wonderful reassurance… I will work hard for us to have a great time..how can I feed you?” Liam moving Louis’ chair close to him.

“Okay...I let you feed me…”

They both enjoying their lunch when Paul handed him an envelope. _Let's enjoy the sun, wear comfortable_ as he read out loud.

“Are you saying, something love?” Liam holding his fork close to Louis’ mouth.

“Nothing…” Louis put the invitation to his coat and finished their meal. Then leave Liam with his googly eyes staring at him.

**********

Louis is squinting his eyes from the sun as he asks Paul to hand him his visor and confusedly looking to their basketball area.

“Paul, are we the first one to arrive?” Louis looking pissed.

“No Young master, the alpha name Zayn is already here do you want me to look around and check for him.

“Don't bother after five minutes and he's not here we will leave okay! Totally no respect…”

Then Zayn arrives with his backpack on his skateboard.

“I'm sorry Louis If I let you wait for me...I just back to the mansion to pick up my bag, anyway I'm here now.” Zayn riding on his skateboard and move closer to Louis.

“Okay then, you didn't tell me that we are doing this do I need to get my skateboard too?” Louis scratching his cheeks.

“No! You'll use this!” Zayn unzipping his bag and pulling out another skateboard.

“This is the most expensive skateboard am I right? The most lightweight?” Louis’ eyes grow big as if seeing the most precious thing in the world.

“That’s my gift for you, Let’s ride then...” Zayn pushing his feet and Louis follows.

“Let's go to my mini amphi! If you can catch me you'll get your prize!!!” Louis pushing hard to his board.

They arrive at the mini mini-amphitheaters’ kept on telling Zayn. Zayn definitely catches up to Louis.

“This is where I always ride my board, got stairs, ramp and a lot more.” Louis smiles to Zayn.

“Wow! This is something… You are really something!”

They just hanged hang casually, Louis miss this kind of thing especially his best friend Niall is already mated to Shawn and now trying to get pregnant. They seated at the grassy area casually lay around.

“I miss my friend! I forgot to laugh sometimes! Thank you for this moment.” He looks at Zayn almond eyes as their pinkies intertwined and stare some more until they are lying close to each other, no idea how they get close, Zayn moves his face closer to Louis.

“Can I kiss you, Lou?” Zayn biting his bottom lips, Louis simply nods as Zayn slowly cupped his face with his two hands gently press a kiss to Louis’ lips, Zayn looking for an opening to deepen the kiss Louis slightly open his lips till Zayn moves his lips and gently suck Louis’ bottom lips, moving slowly to Louis upper lips finding the rhythm to make a perfect latch on Louis’ lips, until Louis gave in and their lips move in perfect motion, lips were swollen from deepened kiss, both gasping for air.

“Fuck that was hot! Thank you Omega for that...” Zayn looking at Louis intently.

“That's your prize for giving me so much joy!” Louis stood up as he straightens his shirt.

“I will do my best to give you more happiness, for me to have my prize always.” Zayn teasingly looks at Louis.

“Oh, alpha I need to go back… Need to prepare for my dinner date.” Louis shyly looks away.

“I know... I understand glad you've got a nice time with me, I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow!”

“Me too, bye Zaynie!” Louis peck a kiss on Zayn's lips.

“Bye my Loubear, I'll dream about you!” Zayn blow kisses while he watched Louis riding his new skateboard.

**********

Candlelight dinner is prepared in the east garden, Luke wearing a black suit, while Louis wears his coral blue suit.  

“You look beautiful LouLou.” Luke assisting Louis to his chair.

“Are you really this formal?” Louis raising his brows to Luke.

“I know it's kinda intimidating but I want this to be intimate as possible.” Luke looking at Louis Lustfully.

“The way you look at me makes comfortable, will you stop it.” Louis concentrating on his food.

“What's wrong in desiring you, you are really a very attractive omega and the first time I smell you makes me wanna do something to you.”

“Please! Isn't it early for that… we just met and I wanna know you.” Louis cutting his meat loudly, knives and fork scraping the plate. luke move his chair close to Louis.

“LouLou, I know this is sudden but I couldn't let myself not to tell you this how your smell affects me...the lingering smell of your slick makes me come hundred times, I became needy alpha because of you, don't take this in a bad way but I hope you're flattered that you are the object of my affection.” Luke licks his mouth and caressing his bulging cock.

“The formal dinner and yet not so formal after all.” Louis clench his hands and Paul went immediately to his side, Young master, Master Tomlinson is expecting you to meet him in the cellar.

“Oh, is that so? I'm sorry Luke if I’ll cut our _Formal_ dinner short. I promise you I will make it up to you next time. Have a good night.” Louis hurriedly exits the garden.

“Sooner or later I'll taste you and your sweet slick.” Luke talking to himself devastated.

**********

Harry is waiting in the library for Louis for their nightcap date, Louis is already wearing his sleepwear and his dressing gown. Harry on his black silk dressing gown.

“Didn't know you're a book lover alpha?” Louis teasing the alpha seated on the couch.

“And why not Omega?” Harry tapping the couch with his hands for Louis to seat beside him, Louis immediately complies to sit beside Harry.

“These are my tea selection you may choose whatever you desire and I will make you a good cuppa.” Harry handed Louis a suitcase filled with different varieties of tea.

“Wow, you are certainly a tea lover, I will choose this pomegranate tea.” Louis handed back the suitcase, hands brushing as they gaze to one another.

Harry prepare Louis a tea and handed it to the table closely leaning to Louis. Louis smelt Harry's lingering scent that makes him wanna suck his scent gland. And he started to slick again.

“Can you request your staff to wait for you outside on our date, I don't want other people smelling you, Baby,” Harry whispering closely to Louis gently bite his earlobes.

“Paul, could you wait for me outside, I'm fine here.” Louis fixing his dressing gown tighten the ribbon, Paul exits the library silently.

“Where are we? Oh, you're wet again for me and leaking?  I'll clean you up baby...did you want that? Harry looking at Louis intently. Louis nods and bites his bottom lips.

“You know the drill baby, I already told you, It’s all for me to take.” Harry moving closely to Louis, untying his robe until it fell on the floor, pulling his pajama and boxers in one go making Louis squeal, Harry holds Louis both legs and put it to his shoulder as he lowers his head to Louis leaking hole, Harry slowly move his tongue upside down, slurping it loudly making an obscene sounds that add more to Louis arousal.

“This time I'll clean you until you come and beg for me to stop! Do you want to come baby? You'll only come for my tongue. Okay?” Harry continues to dig his hands to Louis’ waist, Harry swirls his tongue in a circular motion hardening the tip of his tongue and move it up and down, Louis moaning loudly hands holds Harry's arms squeezing it to the wave of orgasm and sensation he was having, he never felt this before. Harry deepened his licks to Louis’ leaking hole.

“You're so fucking delicious and this is all mine, you belong to me omega… I know you know that!  but I will let you play your games for now.” Harry moves his head and licks some more, tell me when you're close.” Harry double the pace making Louis arch his back with the overflowing emotion, moving and moaning erotically. “I’m so close…” Louis moaning loudly, panting heavily not used to the heat that's flowing through his veins tighten his hold into Harry's curls as Harry changing the pace that makes Louis wanting more

“Baby please, everything is yours to take!” Louis pleading and begging. Louis holding Harry tightly.

Harry deepened his mouth to Louis hole, steady the rhythm that makes Louis come dripping and leaking.

“You're making a mess baby now I have to clean it for you! Again...” Harry move his head to the slit of Louis cock and licks and swallow until Louis is fully clean from traces of his own come.

“Your scent is intoxicating, make me wanna do general cleaning to your body.” Harry smile to Louis, Louis pulling his pants and getting dress.

“Hey, don't be shy now omega, I know there’s many of us pursuing you, they even leave some of their scents to you, you may not be aware of it but I am. My scent transcends to you more because I'm the sure blooded alpha and you as a descendant of your Father your pure blood calls and yearning to me. I know you felt it too, that's why you're leaking with slick every time you smell me. I promised you this is not only sexual desire. My inner alpha is pleading for your touch and I'm jealous one baby and I can't control it… but please don't be shy for your alpha I know you belong to me.”

“I wanna know you… and it's hard for me to know you further because every time I smell you... I'm leaking Harry and my mind turn autopilot, it's natural for us to feel this your fit alpha and I'm an omega, but I wanna know who you are. Help me next time to control myself.” Louis looking down and picking his dressing gown.

“Okay! I will try my best not to smell you… and deny our nature. Can I kiss you?” Harry looking at Louis with pleading eyes.

“You've been into my hole and your asking permission for a kiss? Come here you silly alpha! Harry slowly leans to Louis gently press his lips, licking Louis lips with his tongue, Louis gently sucks Harry's tongue moving their tongue in synchronized motion. both drunk from each other scent.

“Goodnight alpha may you sleep tight!” Louis licking his lips.

“I know I will not sleep because I'll visit you in your dreams,” Harry replies to Louis seductively.

**********

Louis lying on his bed, all warmed up thinking about this day. Breathing heavily feeling confused to himself.

“Fuck...this is fucking hard!!!” burying his face to pillow screaming and cursing and swearing non-stop.

Why can my life just be as simple as the others?

Why do I have to know them, what if I learned to love more than one?

“What kind of life is this! an omega searching for an alpha…”

“Why is it being omega always this hard.” Louis standing in front of the mirror, admiring himself. “Tomorrow is another day… next round…”  Louis breathing heavily and clench his fist “Fight!” as he moves to his bed close his eyes and dream away.

 


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly...I'm so clueless when I draft this fic, I just love the Idea of this... I will upload as often as I can... And I hope you'll understand that Louis is not cheating... This is a game finding your alpha... Hope you're gettin' my vibe... This is different Alpha, Beta, Omega they are not dealing with soulmate but finding what's fits them...  
> I just want to show the option to Louis' omega world... And enjoy life having five handsome Alpha trying to win his love and affection...  
> Wow!!! Love that thought...  
> Anyway... Enjoy and if you don't I understand... This is not everyone's cup of tea :) or even my works still not as good as others but I'm trying here!!!  
> As always... Thank you and shout out to my  
> Twitter mutuals and friends!  
> Bela, Elsie, Vanessa, Shaz, M, Jam, Ruhina, Joy, and Carrie you are all my greatest friends!!!  
> Loads of love people!!!
> 
> Keep Larrying!!!

 

 

 

> _Round Two... Fight!_

 

Louis kept on twisting and turning to his bed, suddenly he gets up and walks pacing back and forth and lay down again, he couldn't sleep.  He was torn about kissing Liam, kissing Zayn and fucking allowing Harry for rimming him and kissing him, it was even his first time being eaten there, on his pink luscious hole. He knows he couldn't do anything about it anymore it's already done but is he wrong from wanting it too and it happened twice, not once, but twice.

“Fuck! Why I feel so guilty. It felt wrong but also right, Its like I'm cheating on them, for wanting them.” Louis screams and tossed himself into the bed even more. “I feel so sluty!” Louis decided to call his only best friend Niall, even he knows its already late.

 _“Hello! Willy Nilly?”_ Louis slams his body like a starfish, spreading his body occupying his queen size bed.

 _“Yes, Luehhh? It's already my beauty sleep and my mate is snoring beside me what's up?”_ Niall sounding asleep and yawning.

 _“Ni, I'm terrible! I'm a fucking slut! I’ve kissed three alpha today!  And mind you, I love those kisses and I was eaten by one of my alpha!”_ Louis feeling the weighed of his guilty pleasure, covering his face with a pillow and scream in between.

 _“What wait… Three alpha and you've been eaten? how are you? Have you've been abducted? or been into an orgy party? Sad, I can't come and join you!”_ Niall now seated on his bed properly and sounding excited.

 _“No, Idiot do you think my Father will allow that to happen, never been out in a while, because of that fucking kidnapping threat I kept receiving!  You know My Father being alpha as he is… He chooses five alpha's from my list of suitors and these chosen alphas are staying here in the mansion for a week. Then I'll choose three alpha to continue for me to visit their place and the winner takes it all and that's me!”_ Louis breathing heavily as if he forgot to breathe.

 _“Wow, Big brother meets Bachelor or bachelorette not sure what you are?! Anyway, your Father is so sweet for letting you have those experiences and not just chose an alpha for you, because you're not capable of choosing one, good thing these alphas are open-minded and didn't mind sharing or they just closing their eyes because they also want to taste you?_ Niall casually comments on Louis.

 _“Honestly I don't know! I guess they just trying to be subtle about it because all of them think they are my alpha. But fuck! I already like three of them and I'm falling fast! And the guy that eaten me he's a fucking full-blooded alpha, the scent is divine, never smelt someone that strong that I’m leaking with slick when I scent him!”_ Louis stood up his bed and put Niall on speaker and do some push-ups trying to exhaust himself.

 _“Interesting! Are you jerking yourself off? Why am I fucking hearing a humming sound and gasping for air?_ _You are really definitely a slut!”_ Niall teasing Louis.

 _“Fuck no! I'm just exercising and tiring myself. Ni!!! You're not helping!”_ Louis continues his push-ups.

 _“Okay! Just enjoy the ride, since you've got the blessing from your Father… Enjoy and play around but be careful you know sometimes knowing your suitors will also give you hard time to let go, especially if you need to choose one… Shit, it's like a final rose ceremony, keep me posted with your dates I wanna know… My life is kinda boring here you know spending my mate rut just fucking non-stop… Ohh, shit your still virgin! But for sure it will not be for long… All your holes will be well taken care of!”_ Niall laughing loudly.

 _“Eww! You’re really fucking annoying you're lucky I don’t have enough friends! This is pointless! Bye, horny willy-nilly!!!”_ Louis dropping the call and breathing heavily.

“Fuck I'm doomed!” Louis slams his sweaty body to his bed.

**********

_Day 2 of 7 ( Fight!)_

A bright sunny day welcomes Louis’ day, the smell of brewing coffee lingers the air and the scent of newly cut grass makes Louis feel wonderful.

“Good morning Young master! Our guest Liam gave  this note to one of our maids and he told me to remind you to warm up.” Paul handing the note to Louis.

Louis reading the note “Let's go fishing! Meet me at the lake :* ”

 _“Okay, a kissy note hmmm… Shit, Niall is right... play around but still be conscious… fishing fuck what a boring activity.”_  Louis lay again in his bed.

Louis used his green Adidas hoodie, grey beanie, and his skinny ripped jeans and his favorite sneakers.

“I will not dress to impress, I will let my hair down and just enjoy this day even how boring this activity is!” as he exhales heavily while riding his car. He drove for ten minutes and reach the lake inside their estate.

Liam holding a bouquet of Stargazer, all smiling and warm up nicely with his jacket.

“Hey love good morning!” Liam greeted Louis with assertive smile and hand assisting Louis to get inside a small boat.

“How sweet of you for giving me this flower, It's beautiful! To be honest, I don't know how to catch fish, I might just bore you!” Louis smelling the flower and looks to Liam's googly eyes.

“I doubt that you’ll bore me, just your presence today makes my whole day! I've missed you… Glad I got the breakfast date today can't wait anymore! So let's sail away.” Liam paddles their small boat away from the dry log.

Liam let Louis sit in front of him as he spread his legs and little spoon Louis as he paddles from the foggy lake, it was cold and eerie, the overall feel is like they are in a horror movies, as if there's something lurking beneath them waiting for the perfect moment to attack, Louis slightly felt scared but he felt warm with Liam's broad chest as Louis resting and leans his back to Liam even more, he felt the strong arms flexing while he paddles strongly under the thick cloak that Liam used to cover him to make them feel warmer.

“I was thinking about what you’ve told me yesterday how I smell, morning sea breeze?! and since we are far away from the sea, I just thought to make this something special, so you’ll remember me in a way.” Liam looking to Louis with full of admiration while paddling. Talking close to Louis’ ears sending goosebumps all over Louis' body.

“Yeah, never been into this kind of date, you are really making me special.” Louis slightly turning his head to Liam.

“Because you are special! And I will never stop treating you special, never been like this to anyone.” Liam lingers his nose to Louis’ cheeks and caressing it using the tip of his nose slightly sniffing his sweet smell.

“How are you, Louis? Do you slept properly last night?” Liam paddling and talking closely to Louis’ ears sending Louis to move his head closer to Liam's mouth.

“Honestly, you made it harder for me to sleep, I know you know that…you're not alone in this…” Louis moving his head slightly facing Liam.

Liam throws the fish hook to the lake as he securely tied it in a metal rod.

“Glad to know, I’m not alone! I love this quiet time with you, I mean us just talking about our feelings. I'm not like other alpha, I love different things, my family is well known in every sport there is, I'm competitive but never treats this as a game or you even, I told you I'm taken by you the first time I laid my eyes on you and I'm afraid that I'm falling fast and hard. Knowing you further makes me wanna hide you away from other alpha, but I will not because I wanna believe that if you felt how I feel for you...everything will just follow…” Liam lifts Louis face using his hands and kisses Louis gently.

Louis kissed Liam back because he was also feeling the same way too, he wants Liam's soft lips and tastes it, even more, the sweet scent of morning sea breeze hits Louis’ nostrils, sends him to the edge of urges. It's natural for alpha and omega to act intimately especially they are in the phase of courtship. Louis moves slowly and turns around, facing each other, as he sits on Liam’s lap, legs on each side, Liam’s hands digging on Louis’ waist, holding Louis for balance. leaving the paddle carefully hooked on the side. Louis runs his fingers into Liam's soft hair, as he holds his nape circling his thumb close to Liam's scent gland.

“Scent marks me, I don't mind.” Liam tilts his neck to give access to Louis. Louis couldn't resist the temptation to smell Liam further as he moves his waist drunken to Liam's pheromones, eagerly moving his lips skin and deepen his kiss that makes Louis moan into Liam's mouth as their lips parted.

“I like you Louis so much as it hurts me, imagining you doing this to other alpha but who am I right? I'm just an alpha dreaming to be your chosen alpha. And I'm just glad that you allowed me to have you even for a while...you belong to me this time…”

Louis couldn't say anything or make false promises to ease the alpha's worry but it will be more difficult for both of them.

“I think we can settle here for a while, I brought a thermos of coffee for you to drink while I'm fishing. Do you want your coffee love?” Liam lifts Louis and safely secure him to the other side of the boat and handed him the thermos of brewed coffee.

“What did you study Li?” Louis sipping his hot coffee.

“Well, I'm a Physical therapist by profession since my family is related to sports business and I'm interested in it honestly. I will give you full body massage if gods permit me. For you to experience it personally.

“That will be a good idea... Do you think there's a chance for us to catch fish here…we could return next time since Paul kept on waving at me there at the bay as if he was on fire.” They both laugh, but Liam is securing the fishing rod, even more, Louis just waits, stare and admire the determination of Liam.

Then there's a sudden movement on the rod, they stare at each other, both smiling until Liam turning the fish hook up and there is really a fish… The joy that brought them is really unimaginable but Liam felt sad afterward and decided to just release the fish that makes Louis admire Liam more, he kisses him torridly.

“It's a sign love… we are a good match! The fish has spoken.” Liam and Louis tightly hug each other as they reach the dry log.

“Thank you, Li for wonderful time hoping you'll spend your day as lovely as this… see you tomorrow.” Louis sealed his goodbye with a long and gentle kiss both don't like to let go.

“Young master...I think we have to go!” Paul reminds Louis.

“Yes...yes...I know!” Louis and Paul leave Liam wondering to himself and looking sad. Louis felt sad too.

**********

Good thing Harry is his lunch date, that makes him eager to do this date, Louis went back to the mansion and freshen up because he knows Harry will scent Liam and he doesn't want Harry to think negatively about him, Because Harry is already special on his own simple way. A warm and familiar feeling.

He read the card “Cooking is great! Good food is a way to your man's heart.”

From the hallway, Louis smells the amazing aroma of herbs and spices mixed together inside the kitchen in the east wing, as he enters the room he looks at Harry quietly observing him commanding and teaching the maids the right way to cut onions and tomatoes.

“If you'll going to cook for my omega, better do it right or don't do it all. Harry glaring to the beta maids.

“Hello… busy?” Louis went to the counter and sit on the kitchen top.

“Hello, baby! Great morning?” Harry kiss Louis’ lips.

Louis didn't felt any awkwardness with that kiss, it felt natural as if they are doing it a million times.

“Quite alright, what are you cooking? Smells delish.”

“Of course only for my omega, chicken fajitas and freshly baked tortilla.” Harry spreading Louis legs as he cupped Louis face with his big hands “ I missed you! Been awake early prepping the kitchen for you…” Harry keep on nuzzling his nose to Louis soft skin and kiss him tenderly.

“Your so good for me an alpha can cook! Can't wait to taste it.” Louis licking his lips. Harry eagerly move his face closer and licks Louis’ lips.

“I want it to be easy for you, just say a word if you need licking.” Harry winks at Louis.

Louis pouts to Harry and crosses his arms. “Hey! I told you last night…”

Harry walks towards the oven and continue to check the boiling chicken and busying himself.

“Not doing anything just telling… how's your sleep? I just want to share something… I don't know if this is important it just popped out in my dreams last night...When I was young we used to hunt the forest near here and change into our wolf form, that's why your estate is kinda familiar to me, I kinda lost my way that day, because I’m following a strange smell when I reach a stream, there's a young boy playing alone with his mechanical boat, I don't know if that's you." Harry looking at Louis confusedly.

"Your scent is just familiar… I don't know? You even touch my fur and then run away, do you remember something like that? I'm still a young wolf back then and to be honest never did allow anyone to just touch my fur." Harry continues to cut the garnishing he needed to put on his dish. 

"Then one summer, when I'm on my teenage years we went back to that forest, again I was drawn by your scent and saw you in your jet ski but this time I didn’t come near you but I was intrigued to watch you furthermore. Do you remember that incident?” Harry looks at Louis questionably.

“Hmmm... Ahhh!!! The white dog!” Harry narrowed his eyes to Louis. “Wolf I mean… baby wolf, I remember that. So we've met before that's why your scent makes me run inside the library and the jet ski thing yes, every summer I always went to the lake since I can’t go out much… You've been busy dreaming about me huh!?” Louis hugged Harry from his behind and rest head to Harry's strong shoulder and mildly nuzzle his nose to Harry's sweaty neck and get his handkerchief to wipe Harry's wet neck.

“You've done so much food, I think you need to rest you’re already sweating, good thing your sweat scent is divine.”

“You are really sweet omega and I like taking care of you because I'll be your alpha and I want to feed you good and our future pups.”

Louis turns silent, he knows even how much he likes Harry, he also felt something to other alpha too. Harry turn around and face Louis.

“It's just me talking, don't feel pressure… when I came here and your Father open the proposition to me, I could decline it and just claimed you from that very instance, I'm full blooded alpha and even there's a shortage of omega we are still the first in line to have an omega. I could even choose other omega but my inner alpha is yearning for you even how hard is this for me. Scenting other alpha all over your body makes me sick but I already signed up for this, because I know you'll find your way to me on your own terms. Hope you understand that!” Harry holds Louis’ hand and caresses his cheeks.

“I appreciate everything you've been doing and I'm thankful you've chosen me… Please stay for me and let us see where our story goes, can you do that for me?” accidentally Louis nuzzle to Harry's scent gland and it spikes all his senses, he felt weak, the scent of arousal is flooding the whole kitchen, Louis starting to produce slick.

“Baby… I love your smell but you told me to help you when you're getting there and I think your nearly there.”

“Ahhhhh… what?!” Louis stops nuzzling to Harry's scent gland and releases a deep exhale “Fuck! That was close!  Thank you alpha! You really kept your word!”  Louis kiss Harry's lips slowly.

“I got you always! And I will not take advantage of you!” Harry runs his fingers to Louis side waist.

“Are you ready to taste what I prepared for you?” Harry lifts Louis face still looking flushed from their heated encounter.

“Yes!!! Let's start our lunch date!”

Harry prepared the chicken fajitas, fresh tortilla and beef sirloin cooked to perfection.

“Please sit on my lap omega, I want you to be close to me, been neglecting my urges and your touch since I’ve seen you today for us to have a proper meal.” Harry pulling Louis to his lap.

“I'll feed you… Are you eating the vegetable baby?” Harry cutting the food into much biteable size. Louis just nods.

“Okay, that's good, I'll always cook for you from now on. You have to bulk up, you look thin and I don't want you to worry too much about anything, I'm here to take care of you, You know I like you so much!”  

Louis heard the _I LIKE YOU_ twice now in a day with different alpha and deep within he knows he likes Harry too and they already share something special.

“You know I like you too a lot and you are not alone in this… I may be dating four other alphas right now but you know you've got a special place in my heart already. Let's just enjoy what we have when we are together... I'm sorry if we are in this position right now.

“I understand… I can take it. But please be gentle to me if you will not choose me! I don't know if I can handle it!” Harry rested his head to Louis’ neck slightly sniffing his scent to calm him down, and Louis let him have it.

**********

It's Mid-afternoon and sun still set high, when he saw Luke, doing a lap.  Louis is silently observing Luke and he is really good in swimming, he also looks good on his red swim shorts, but Louis was still hoping he’ll change his attitude since he is really a good looking alpha tall and a beautiful face.

Louis wears his usual board shorts and Ray-ban glasses, he was sitting on one of the sunbeds, while Luke went towards him.

“Hey, Loulou are you not gonna join me? The water is warm...common!” Luke pulling Louis’ Hand looking very eager.

“Fine!” Louis removes his glasses and stretch his arms and jokingly push Luke in the pool and Luke accidentally grab Louis by hand, they both dropped on the pool together holding hands, Luke immediately lift Louis and protect him from drowning that Louis appreciates Luke’s action.

“Are you okay Loulou? Sorry didn't know you'll gonna push me and I accidentally grab your hands!” Luke gasping for breathing.

“No problem! I'm really like this... Playful, silly and fun… Relax and let's enjoy this moment okay!

“Okay...just wanna make sure your okay.” Luke worriedly looking to Louis.

“I'm and stop worrying I'm not breakable!” Louis splashes some water to Luke and they both play water fights which eventually Luke's won.

“Your fun to be with... really! Sorry if I treated you badly on our dinner last night... I didn't know I'm crossing the line, I'm like that with my other fling omegas and they like dirty talks but I guess you are truly different and I'm sorry, but I mean every word though, but still it's not appropriate! Hope we could start all over again.” Luke smiling to Louis with full glee on his eyes.

“Let's have a race? The loser will do a consequence! What do you think?” Louis looks at Luke enthusiastically.

“Okay! Are you ready to be defeated! I'm the king of the world!” Luke spreading his arms screaming. Louis just laughs to Luke being a silly alpha.

Louis called out Paul to be their judge and they started their race.

“On your mark, get set and go!” Paul screaming to Luke and Louis. Louis does all his swimming tricks, he's not a gold medalist for nothing, he already knew he got this and he'll win on this silly race.

“And the winner is…” both gasping for air.        “Young master!” Paul claps his hand as he leaves the pool area.

“Wow!!! You're fast! Didn't know you have skills.” Luke still in disbelief that he was defeated by an omega.

“I'm not gold medalist in the Uni for nothing!” Louis smugly smirks to Luke.

“You've played me… but okay since you've won… What is my consequence?” Luke splashing water to Louis.

“Spell out your name through twerking. The last name included.” Louis laughs to Luke holding his arse cheeks squeezing it.

“Fuck! That's unfair! Yours is much better to look at, But okay... You won and I'm a loser!” Luke went to the diving board stood there and twerk his arse as he spelled out his name, blushing like ripe tomatoes and after the last letter he jumps out and cupped Louis’ face and kiss Louis gently.

Louis like the way Luke kiss him, it's eager but it's careful and he holds Louis as if he is a breakable object, he was caressing Louis side with gentleness, they move to the side of the pool still close to each other.

“I like you Loulou! I like you a lot!” Luke embrace him tightly and didn't let go, Louis, immediately. Patting his head as he brushes his fingers to Louis’ back, Louis holds Luke’s nape looking each other intensely.

“Didn't expect that this will be a great date… I forgive you from last night, let's get to know each other and make up for the lost time.” Louis rests his forehead to Luke’s lips.

“Yes, we will, I would love that!” Luke kiss Louis’ forehead passionately till he lifts Louis lips to kiss him even more. Luke taking it slow this time and don't want to scare Louis off again.

They spent all afternoon playing around the pool while taking a nap together on the sunbed. Body wrap with a towel as they tangle their feet together. Louis resting his head to Luke's chest while Luke brushing his fingers to Louis' back.

Until Paul wakes them up for Louis’ next date. Louis pats kiss on Luke's cheeks and neck and he leaves Luke jumping on the pool screaming happily.

**********

The garden is well lighted, Zayn is waiting on the vast garden, seated on a blanket underneath is a soft carpet, a picnic basket filled with Nando's Pizza and Chicken bucket in KFC and cans of different sodas.

“Been waiting for you all night, hope you are ready to chill and just relax.” Zayn brushing his long lashes to Louis soft cheeks.

“Honestly been waiting what you have for me and it looks like you really love to spoil me. Love the pizza in Nando's and the chicken is priceless… I'm speechless!

“I know you’ve been here in your mansion long enough and didn’t eat much fast food but well, now that you've got me… You'll just get all the greasy and messy stuff there is in a fast food… no restriction...let's just be happy together!

“I like that! Chill vibe... you're different!” Louis looking at Zayn with admiration.

“I hope in a good way… I’m not here to be your Father or just be an alpha to you but also be your friend as you are to me…

“That's the sweetest thing I've heard today...sweet and real! Thank you Zaynie for thinking like that!” Louis smiles widely to Zayn.

“We are here in this situation that both of us can do something and that is to be happy together.”

“So...Pepperoni, Hawaiian, plain cheese. Pick your choice.” Zayn opens the three boxes of pizza smiling to Louis.

“Hmmm I hate pineapples in pizza and it's weird that some people like that on their pizza...so Pepperoni for me!” Louis shrugged the other boxes and focus on pepperoni pizza.

“Sorry, didn't know that!” Zayn pouting and just eat the Hawaiian pizza by himself.

“Oh, easy...I didn't mean to offend you...Is Hawaiian pizza is your favorite? How insensitive of me I'm sorry zaynie!” Louis removed the box of pepperoni pizza on his lap and get sliced of Hawaiian pizza.

“Hmmm, delish... See I’m eating it and I'm weird!” Louis laughing to himself _things you’ll do to your alpha_ and make funny faces to bring Zayn to a happy mood again.

“Yeah! I know I'm a sensitive weirdo, I just love Hawaiian didn't know...you hated it that much, but now you made an effort to please me it makes me feel bad. But it also shows that you like me too…”

“Zaynie...you know I like you...do I have to shout it out for you to know that… I let you kiss me didn't I?”

“If I ask to kiss you again... Will you let me kiss you again?” Zayn flutters his eyes to Louis.

Louis is already taken by this alpha, a sweet, enjoyable and respectful alpha. Louis nods and Zayn come rushing to meet his lips, they accidentally fall down on the blanket as Louis lay and Zayn on top of him staring into Louis’ eyes.

Louis grabs Zayn hair and pulls him to kiss him further, the kiss deepens as they press their body together, Zayn moving gently as he moves his waist to give friction to their now bulging cock, moving his waist to the rhythm of their heated kiss. Both moaning in pleasures and desire until Zayn knocks accidentally the soda besides Louis.

“Zaynie I'm wet!” Louis whispering to Zayn.

“Oh, your wet for me Loubear?” Zayn on his flirtatious voice.

“No, I'm literally wet, the soda is all over me!” Louis slightly laughing.

“Ohhh, fuck! Sorry, Loubear come on...get up! Sorry thought differently… Uhm lets clean you up!” Zayn is blushing pink and Louis kept on reassuring him it's okay.

They finished their meal and only a few slices left and let Paul have it.

They clear all the boxes of pizza and KFC bucket as they lay on the new blanket hands intertwining.

“What do you do for living Zaynie?” Louis lay on his side and gaze to Zayn.

Zayn also lay on his side to face Louis.

“I’m an artist and art collector, I love airbrush, doing murals and sometimes oil painting and then I often bid for antique stuff, then showcase it sometimes and if I got a lot, I'm sponsoring auction with different beneficiaries every year. You know... buy some, sell some and give some, that's how I roll and I hope my future omega will understand that I love helping out especially kids whose less fortunate… because I'm a lucky bastard and somehow I think it's unfair not to share it.” Zayn put Louis hand to his cheeks.

“That's a really different side of you… Man, you're really nice! I love it… I myself doing charity works especially for the beta now that oppression turns to their class. Sadly our society really not fucking fair but what can I say omega still suffering from it… Look at me do you think I like this but this is the best option for now and I'm just lucky that I got a chance to know alpha's whose pursuing me which it can be opposite during dark times.” Louis squeezing his hands to Zayn cheeks.

“Yeah, life isn't fair to do you wanna run away with me.” Zayn looks at Louis with bright eyes. “Just kidding… but if you want to get out on our next date just say it...I will make it possible. I might run out with ideas here since there's five of us trying to woe you.”

“Ha..Ha..ha..!” Louis sarcastically laughs to Zayn “I don't think it's possible, do you know that I have hundreds of kidnapping threats, each day I received one… Fuck the magazine that posted my photo now most of the unmated alpha's thought I can be their fucking trophy, to be displayed on their cabinet. That's why my Father did this thing for me to have an option and experience this dating thing.” Louis pressing his lips together.

“Okay...Now I understand, before it made me think that this is just a game whose the fittest alpha, especially full-blooded alpha joined us... Thought the fight is over but it looks like we are all in the same chance to win you.

“You sounds like I'm a prize to be won, but yeah everyone has a fair chance and if you think it's hard for you, Imagine I have to deal five alphas that have different attitude and needs. But so far everyone seems nice.” Louis looks at Zayn curiously. “Are you not jealous type or something?”

“To be honest I'm, but I'll rather spend my day with you without worrying them because If I'll worry them, how can I spend better time with you.

“You're very logical and happy to be with...I'll kept that in mind!”

“And we are friends!!! Not just your alpha.”

“Yes! We are friends… Thank you, Zayn!” Louis kiss Zayn as Paul reminds him for the last date of the day.

“Bye Loubear, what do you like for tomorrow?”

“Surprise me Zaynie!”

**********

Nick is already waiting in the cellar, finest wine selection and assorted cheese and grapes are neatly prepared.

“Good evening Darling… you've been busy all day, it's time for you to relax!” Nick handed Louis a wine glass

“Are we allowed to have wine? I can get easily get drunk so I guess I will just take one glass.

“Common we are getting ready to sleep, just relax darling… Paul is there if you get drunk… loosen up.”

A glass or two has its benefits for you darling, it reduces stroke and heart disease — provided you don't overindulge which I won't allow. Wine is good for you.

“Okay! Okay! Let's see what I can handle. So, how you've been?” Louis sips on his wine.

“Been sleeping all day, nothing special...everyone is busy with their dates and I just sleep since I'm hearing everyone screaming with so much happiness, so I just stayed in my room, don't want to be pressured and all.” Nick busying himself decanting his wine.

“What are you doing? Louis curiously asking Nick.

“I'm opening our wine to make it more expressive, to taste better, this is my favorite Simi wine 1996 Reserve Cabernet. It's going on 20 years and still tasting great, hope you’ll like the taste.” Nick swirl his wine on stemware “This is what I call giving it some love. As the wine comes to a better temperature it will reward you and become a more expressive wine.”

“How did you know about this? You seem knowledgeable about wines.” Louis imitating Nick swirling the wine holding on stemware.

“Well, My Father has winery business at Ribera del Duero. One of the partners of Olé Imports. A Spanish winery, I got interested in it, I've tried to learned things.” Nick looks at Louis questionably. “I'm much older to you...but not old as your Father. I'm still young at heart.” Nick caressing Louis’ nose. Down to his lips using his index fingers. “You've got a cute nose and beautiful lips.”

“I'm flattered by your compliments, your not bad as yourself and you're like this wine getting better when it aged.” Louis feeling the heat of Nick's caress. “I'm feeling warm.” Louis removes his dressing gown, exposing his thin shirt and pajamas.

“I'm getting warmer too, by just looking at you! You look hot.” I wanna taste your lips, can I?” Nick swirling his wine as he sips it slowly looking intensely to Louis.

“Wine makes me hot as if I'm so fucking light, I can't stop myself drinking because it really tasted good and you look a hot daddy sitting there.” Louis flirting to Nick.

“Do you want me to be your Daddy? I can be your daddy and you'll be my little princess, are you good for your daddy? Come here to daddy, My princess” Nick alluring Louis even more.

“I'm a good princess Daddy! I wanna please you, daddy! I can be good for you.” Louis walks towards Nick and sits on his lap riding him.

“Your so fucking heated Princess, I like it…. I love your scent your pheromones is lingering and it makes me fucking horny… I wanna suck you!”

“If you want you can… but I'm so tipsy right now I don't think I'm in my proper mind... Ask me again tomorrow.” Louis nuzzling to Nick's scent gland.

“I want you now, it will be quick... I'm good!” Nick brushing his hands to Louis side.

“Tomorrow… I can't right now! I don't want to be unfair to you, my mind is clouded… Sorry, daddy!” Louis whispering to Nick's.

“Well if you like you can watch me get off, do you like that… You can just sit and watch me do my thing.

“Paul will not leave me, you let me drank the whole bottle, are you trying to get me, drunk daddy?!” Louis commenting to Nick, as if he felt that his surrounding is turning.

“I don't care! I'm fucking ready to touch myself if I can’t touch you.” Nick put Louis to his chair and unzipped his pants as he palms his bulging cock under his boxers, Louis just watched Nick's doing his indecent action.

Nicks pulls down his pants and slowly jerking his hand length now dripping with pre-come. “Are you sure... You don't want your daddy to suck you.” Louis shakes his head, eyes wide open as Nick continues to touch himself while Paul and Louis kept looking at each other. Louis just signals to Paul that to stay chill and let the alpha be done with his hand jobs.

Nick jerks himself on a fast speed as if there's a train chasing him, palming it back and forth, licking his lips and stare to Louis screaming Louis name “Louis, Louis, princess! Make daddy come… I want your slick, your hole ohhh fuck Louis!” Until he released a loud moan, panting heavily and come on his stomach as Nick’s gently touch the slit of his cock to clean it more, he never breaks eye contact to Louis.  “That’s all for you Princess, You make daddy go dirty, Louis!”

“Ohhh, please you're already a dirty daddy. I should go now, I'm really drunk and couldn't think straight anymore.” Louis stood up as Nick’s cleans himself but Nick automatically stood up, cock dangling on his pants getting close to Louis.

“Eiii, Don't come near me zipped it first… I’m drunk but still aware you can't just do that…” Louis clenches his hands as Paul went towards him.

“Oh, sorry I just want to say good night!” Nicks explain to Louis.

“I know what you want… and what kind of person you are Nick...You always do whatever you like… Anyway, good night to you! Louis hurriedly leaves the room.

And left Nick flushed and in full dismay. 

“Why do you let him watch you when he does that?” Paul asking Louis still in full alert.

“Alpha, don't like to be rejected and If I'll reject him, he will get crazy on both of us. He is still alpha and we are only one awake and I don't want to make a scene...Honestly, I’m afraid for both of us, even you are trained in self-defense, alpha’s strength is still unimaginable. Have you look into his eyes. He was full of lust that's why I didn't let him touch me because I know he will not control himself. Fuck... What a night!”

**********

Louis makes a video call from Niall.

 _“Updates?!”_ Niall whispering but still sound excited.

 _“Nilly willy!!! You’re still awake.”_ Louis breathing heavier than usual.

 _“Of course...I was thinking it all day, what have you've done huh?! You look like you came from a marathon, all sweaty, kinky?”_ Niall teasing his friend.

“ _Hell no… Paul and I run from a horny alpha, fuck he was really trying to get me drunk and want to suck me, I was fucking terrified but he just insisted to watch him jerk off... So Paul and I watch his cock dangling in front of us.”_ Louis drying himself with a towel and sit on his bed.

 _“Ohh, exhibitionist alpha… can you share me the details whose alpha is this? Or it's a secret?”_ Niall turned around hearing Shawn calling him. _“Tomorrow we will talk again, my mate is getting needier. Talk to you later Lueeehhh!_

 _“Bye, Willy Nilly… Miss you!”_ as he put his lips and kisses the screen and Niall do the same.

Louis on his deep thoughts, rewinding what just happened. _That was fucking intense! Do I need to tell that to Father or to anyone… I don't know much about them I think I needed to do more research, but for now, I need to take a bath… I don't want that alpha's scent to stay on my body._

After his bath, Louis couldn't sleep and decided to tell the incident to his Father. He knocks softly to his parent's room.

Mark smelt that it was his son knocking. "Come in Louis!"

Louis enters the room his Father is still awake while his Mother is deeply sleeping under the covers. His Father is seated on his reading chair, holding a thick book with his eyeglasses.

“Father… Can I talk to you? I want to tell you something.”

“What about, son?” Louis immediately sits to his favorite spot on the floor while he put his head to his Father's lap.

“I don't want to overreact or something, but I think… I want to eliminate one alpha already.”

“Why? Your reason should be valid… Does this alpha force to make love to you?” Louis shook his head. “forced you to be his mate?” Louis shook his head again. "So, what is it then?” Mark closes his book and put it aside.

“Uhm, this alpha let me drank the whole bottle of wine during our date and he told me he wants to suck me off, but I'm so tipsy and then he decided to jerks himself off in front of me and Paul, we are totally shocked with his action. This is really awkward telling you this, Father.” Louis fixing his fringe blushing to his father.

“Hmmm… It's natural for an alpha to act that way since you didn't let him do it to you... but my question is why you didn't let him? Is it because you don't like him or you already know what you are looking for? We are not human species son, our urges are different. Our way of life is different… We are horny like dogs… that's why mating is important to us, to find our inner core." Mark petting his son's hair, Louis still listening intently.

"He was just being an alpha scenting an omega. But if he forced you to mate or make love that's a different matter and it's written on the binding agreement that they are not allowed to do that and only you will decide if it will happen. We are doing this for you to find your perfect mate son… Hope you'll give this alpha a slack… Don't be too hard on him.” Mark pats Louis’ head and tells him to sleep.

“Son, tomorrow is another day! Always remember that” Mark pinched Louis' nose.

Louis went back to his room slams his body to the mattress, It became clearer now to Louis. He is here to find his alpha, his rightful alpha and he will do what he can to test this alpha to their limit and not the other way around… Now the game is on… Day 3 fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hear your thoughts...  
> Loads of love... Kudos always appreciated
> 
> Round 3 is coming... Fight! 
> 
> Who's your top 3... Wanna know!!!


	3. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to finished this chapter... I'm quite devastated with myself, to be honest! I know I'm far to be a good writer and English is not my first language but I'm trying here... Hoping that you'll like this chapter... From time to I'm editing my works especially old works so if you want you can also read my other works while waiting for the next chapter... Promise I'll update ASAP. 
> 
> As always thank you with my twitter mutuals  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Ruhina, Vanessa, M, Shaz and Jam
> 
> If you happened to see mistakes sorry in advance !!!   
> I Hope it won't stop you reading my stories
> 
> Loads of love   
> Keep Larrying

 

> _“There is always **some**  madness in  **love**. But there is also always  **some**  reason in madness.”_

 

Louis falls asleep quickly after he went to his father's room, he was floating and drifting away. 

In the middle of the night, Louis woke up, sweating, heart beating fast.

the alcohol affects the normal production of chemicals in his body that trigger sleepiness, he’s been awake for a long time, and when he finally decided to sleep it’s already morning, Louis immediately called the maid to draw the curtain drapes to his room. He became sensitive to the ray of sun creeping through his windows and eventually went back to sleep.

Paul knew that Louis got a terrible hangover from last night incident, the constant in and out of the maids to Louis’ room, the endless request of water, also didn't give him enough sleep. 

He knocks softly when he enters Louis’ room. He brought Louis’ breakfast, a ginger tea and tomato juice these will helps for settling Louis’ stomach, he also prepared eggs and avocado, best power food when suffering from a hangover.

“Good morning, Young master!” Paul greeted Louis, still under the blanket and didn't move a muscle. 

“Young master, you have to drink and eat these for you to get better. So, you could prepare for your date.”

Louis uncovers his face and gave Paul instruction. Paul leaves Louis’ room and proceeds to his mission to deliver a message to the alphas.

Paul immediately went to the east wing and knocks each door where the alphas are residing.

When the alphas are all awake and seated in the sitting area, Paul announces Louis’ message.

“The Young master canceled all the dating scheduled today, he was not feeling well and suffering from a hangover. He will take this day to rest and to regain his strength. He was hoping that everyone could understand and cooperate with his request.”

Paul is about to leave the room after he announces Louis’ message when Zayn asks him a question.

“Paul, can you hold on a sec, after our dinner date he was still cheerful, I wonder why he needs to drink?” 

“I think one of our guest alpha can answer that.” Paul looks at Nick’s way who's wearing his dark shades, yawning. Zayn follows Paul’s point of view.

“You are the reason why our omega is a hangover? You let our omega drink, you fucking cunt!” Zayn growling loudly to Nick.

“I didn't know he was not used in drinking wine.” Nick scratching his head and massaging his temple.

“What kind of alpha are you? We’re supposed to take care of our omega and not to get him drunk.” Liam growling to Nick.

“I admit that was a wrong move… Is just that I want him to loosen up and since it's already late, I thought wine would do the trick but he drank too many I supposed?” Nick still looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact with other alpha, he was already guilty and ashamed with what happened.

“Fuck you! You don't deserve him, he was so fragile and sweet didn't need any alcohol to make a conversation with him. Maybe you're trying to get him drunk and take advantage of him.” Luke growls to Nick and readying himself to attack the alpha.

“What do you think you are, a saint? As if I don't know much about you that you are using omega's to your own pleasures and never settle to one after you've tasted them.” Nick growls back to Luke.

Both alphas are now standing in front of each other sizing up and loud growling filled the room.

“Enough half breeds! You’re all fucking shameless and immature as if getting angry with this scumbag will change Louis’ decision not to see us. He was sending us a message that if we play like this again everyone will suffer and if this thing happens again I will not say another word, I'll just rip a throat, using my bare hands whoever made that mistake. I was hoping to spend a beautiful day with my omega but you ruined it and now everyone will suffer from your selfishness!” Harry’s eyes reddened staring to Nick and punched the wall.

Nick felt a sudden fear in his own life. “We are all alphas and you know how hard it is controlling the inner urges, I don't know how you're doing it, but I'm close in losing my mind. I fucking jerk myself off in front of him, because he rejected me to suck him, did you all know how it felt to be rejected by an omega?” 

“You're really fucking lunatic, Louis might be in trauma right now! He is a fucking virgin, Nick! Do you really wanna die right now? If this full-blooded alpha will not do anything, I'll gladly do the honor to kill you!” Zayn gets up to his seat and walks in front of Nick.

“I will help you!” Liam walks beside Zayn.

Paul stands in the middle of the alphas and mediate.

“Please calm down alphas, this will not be resolved by violence and knowing Young master that's the last thing he wants to happen. Just take a day off and enjoy the rest of the day.”

Paul leaves the alpha by themselves. Nick leaves the room hurriedly, afraid that he'll be killed that instance. Alphas glare to one another and went to their separates rooms.

Louis finally woke up at around four in the afternoon,  with an indescribable hangover he got. A massive headache and he feels sick, dizzy, sleepy, confused, and thirsty. He was feeling upset and disappointed that he let this thing happened to him.

Mark and Jay enter his room, Jay sits on his bed and let Louis lay on his lap, brushing his son's hair, Mark stood beside Jay.

“I've heard you’ve canceled the dating scheduled today, and they are all devastated with Nick, I know you wanted to teach them a lesson and It's a wise decision, though you've shortened your time with your alphas. They talked to me and requested to have dinner with us, they just wanted to see you today and they told me that they are close in losing their mind. Each alpha is requesting an hour to spend with you, I guess it's a brilliant idea to clear the air.” Mark looks at Jay and sits closer to Louis.

“Son, they are alphas and they are contained in one place, all wanting the same omega and now they are all devastated knowing that you are been distress, you don't know what's running through their minds right now, maybe some of them are plotting to kill Nick, I'm an alpha and I should know that.” Mark continues to console Louis.

“Okay, if you think that's right I’m just tired dealing with them right now.” Louis exhales heavily.

Louis prepare himself for their dinner and he was still mad at Nick and to the alphas acting like a barbaric freak, for not even giving him the day off he requested. 

_ “They are all selfish bastards! I just want a day off but they all come running through my father and have the decency to request for an individual talk... fuck all of them! Disrespectful!” _ Louis brushing his hair and patting ice to his swollen eye bags.

_ “These alphas are making my life difficult, I'll give you what you all deserve, I'll make your alpha's life a living hell.” _ Louis looks determined to let these alphas suffer.

Real love is not always a bed of roses and everything will not be always as fluffy as they wanted to be, having a real relationship they will deal with different problems, he wanted to know how these alphas handle hardships.

**********

Their dinner is quiet than usual. Louis is seated beside his mother and the alphas are all smiling, happy to see Louis, but he didn't even spare to look at them. Nobody dares to make a comment or start a conversation.

Briefly, Mark started the conversation.

“Don’t you like the food son? Why you're not touching your food?” Mark looks at Louis worriedly.

Louis just looks at his father and starts to move his fork, moving the beans and corns to the side and move it back again. 

“Do you want me to order pizza?” Zayn looks at Louis.

“Do you want anything a soup maybe?” Liam cut in and stare at Louis.

“Do you want me to cook for you?” Harry looks at Louis with a consoling eye.

“Do you want other food?” Luke says to Louis with a concerned voice.

“Or do you want me to leave so you could eat, I'm sorry Louis, I really am sorry!” Nick commenting to Louis, teared up and look defeated.

Louis inhale and then exhales deeply and looks at the alphas in front of him

“Will you all please shut up! I’m not a fucking baby and you don't need to do anything for me I'm a grown man and I will not die today if I don't eat, can you all please stop nagging! I'm fucking tired today I just want a peaceful day but all of you are self-centered alphas wanted to meet me even I requested not to be bothered today! 

All the alphas are shocked to hear how Louis snaps at them, they all felt how distress Louis is and they all wanted to console the heated omega.

“Louis can you please relaxed, we are all just concerned about you!” Mark used his alpha tone to Louis.

Louis close in tearing up and the alphas are looking at Louis with a sympathy.

“I'm sorry father but I think, I'm done with my dinner. I'll be waiting at the den to the one on one session. Louis stood up and smirks to the alphas in front of him.

Louis walks slowly still not fully recover from his hangover. He sits on a soft couch head resting on a pillow looking to their vast garden, adoring the beautiful landscape and tall topiary plants. Nick is the first alpha who wanted to talk to him. 

“I know I'm the least favorite among the bunch and the fucking incident last night made it more difficult for me to get close to you, but you know I adore you and I know I like you so much, I'm losing myself for knowing I've hurt you, I deserved to be treated badly and I will not make any pathetic excuse but please give me a chance to show you that I deserve you. Please, I wanna have a fair chance and I want you badly.” Nick kneeling in front of Louis.

Louis just looks at Nick, showing no reaction. 

“Please, Louis I need to hear your voice… I wanted to see your smiles again, I will work hard to regain your trust in me… Please let me have a chance to be a good alpha to you… What can I do to make the pain go away?” Nick wiping his tears, trying to be a strong alpha.

“Get up and don't kneel to me I'm not a fucking saint, I'm really having a hard day dealing with my hangover and all of you didn't respect my wish not to be bothered today and you all wanted a fair chance which all of you are been unfair to me! I'm tired and exhausted if you have nothing to say, tomorrow will be back to normal even I don't want too, I’ll try my best to forgive and forget.” 

“I'm sorry Louis for what I have done to you, but please find in your heart to give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

“No, actually I wanna thank you because you open my eyes to possibilities of what if's.” Louis looks at the topiary plants again and didn't look at Nick leaving all teared up.

The maid handed Louis his headache medicine when Luke came towards him.

**********

“Hey, Loulou, I know your not please to see me and I’m sorry if I insisted to meet you tonight, I just wanted to make sure you're okay after the incident last night.” Luke sits beside him as he put Louis feet on his lap.

“Did I tell you to do that? Do you think I wanted to be touch?” Louis removing his feet to Luke's lap.

“Did I make you uncomfortable Loulou? I'm sorry I just wanted to feel you at ease.” Luke's trying to connect to Louis but he felt that he was so distant.

“Yes you are and I requested for my day off but you insist to meet me, you didn't respect me. It shows how selfish you are as an alpha.” Louis looks at Luke with a teary eye and looks away and concentrate on staring the topiary plants.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel that way but my intention is clear, I just want to know if you're okay and it seems your really not in the mood in talking to me I guess I should leave now, Again sorry. Luke peck a kiss on Louis’ hair and leave Louis alone.

**********

“Hey, love!” Liam smiling to Louis. Seated across the couch covering the topiary plants.

“Can you move, your covering my view.”

“Ohh, I'm sorry!” Liam moves and sits beside Louis.

“Why I'm hearing so many sorry today? Are you all really sorry? because you should be because you bothered my request day off. I'm so fucking pissed that all of you are all selfish and requested my father to see me… I thought you are different Liam.” Louis looks at Liam disappointedly.

“I’m going crazy for knowing that you're drunk last night and knowing you watch Nick jerks off, I know it may be a traumatic incident to you and one alpha's mistake doesn't mean we all need to suffer. I may be selfish for loving you so much...yes I love you Louis and If I need to say sorry a million times for what Nick’s did to you and for letting him do that to you,  _ I will _ . I'm sorry if I'm not there to protect you and forever be sorry for not being the best alpha. I need you and I love you, I miss you so much and I can't stand a day without seeing you… I'm sorry if that makes me a selfish fucking alpha who's in love with you.” Liam is crying silently when Louis hugs him from his side resting his head to Liam's shoulder. 

“I don't know what happens to me but I'm so angry with myself, I'm hurt for allowing those things happen to me, I felt violated and don't know if I can recover from that but thank you for opening the different side of you tonight I saw you as an alpha who's willing to keep me safe and I feel secure to you, Liam and I thank you for that. Louis kisses him tenderly, as he holds Louis’ waist gently.

“I'm sorry if I disturbed your resting time but I hope we could spend more time tomorrow… please get well now and please don't hesitate to call me anytime if you needed anything I'll come running. I love you Louis and good night.”

Liam Left Louis on the couch still silently gazing on the topiary. 

**********

“Hey, Lou bear? Are you okay?” Zayn lifts Louis’ head and put it to his shoulder. 

“You don't need to answer me or talk to me… Just listen. I know you're still mad at us for disturbing your rest day… I'm guilty because I also insist on your father to meet you even a glimpse of you will help my longing heart… Yes, It's a selfish move but I couldn't take another day and wait for tomorrow to make sure you're okay! I'm going crazy knowing my friend and my love are been treated badly by a fucking cunt. I'm sorry if that's happened to you… we actually don't deserve you… You're so good for us! Honestly, I'm thankful that you let us see you even for a while we are howling in our room and all of us are restless, you are special to me Louis, my heart is beating because of you, and not seeing you I don't know what will happen to me… you know that I love you… I just realized that when I couldn't think of anything and afraid that you'll never want to see us again, I felt that I'm losing the love of my life and my friend. And I'll rather have you even you become my friend.” Zayn looks at Louis all teared up.

“Please don't cry my Loubear, you deserved everything and I'll stay in your life whatever you want me to be!” Zayn kisses Louis forehead and hugs him tightly. Louis hugs back.

**********

Louis sits on the couch with puffy eyes. Harry silently observing him and sits beside him, he lifts Louis up and put him on his lap. Louis couldn't do anything when Harry moves, Louis just follows. He looks at Harry's knuckles bruised and slightly bleeding. 

“What happened to your hands?” Louis worriedly asks Harry.

“It's nothing, I just couldn't help myself not to punch something, I was so angry for what's happening, I was so near yet I couldn't protect my omega, I was fucking mad at myself for letting you experience those things which I could prevent it and just claim you the moment I saw you, because I want you to have the freedom to choose and not to feel obligated to me. I want you to know me and learn to love me the way I'm falling in love with you, I want to give you an option and chance to choose your rightful alpha even how hard for me to not kill a fucking low life alpha violating my omega. You're mine the moment I set my eyes on you, I know you feel that and you know I'm only waiting for you. To claim you. I love you Louis and I'll promise you that I'll protect you from now on if you let me… Do you let me protect you, My baby?” Harry lifts Louis’ face and Louis nods to Harry.

“Do you love me too Louis? I wanna hear you say it.” 

“I love you too Harry! But please don't hurt yourself, I don't want any bad thing happened to you.” Louis holds Harry's hand and licks Harry's wound. Slowly and gently they are staring each other intently.

“Do you want to smell me, baby? I’ve missed your scent so much, please?” Harry tilts his neck closer to Louis’ nose. Louis kissing Harry's neck gently sucking and biting the soft skin leaving him with love marks until he reaches Harry's scent gland. Nuzzled on him further, Louis felt sudden arousal overflowing his system.

“There's your lingering smell, my baby, I wanna lick you and comfort you even more. Can I?” 

“Not now baby not here, we can meet in my room later if you're up for it.” Louis still nuzzling on Harry's neck.

“No, Baby I can't go to your room even I wanted too, we are forbidden to your wing and I don't want to break Mark's trust and to break the bidding contract and lose my chance to be your alpha.” Harry squeezing Louis waist “Please bear with me my baby. This is so hard for me to resist you. I want only you baby. Few more days, baby, please wait for me.” Harry rested his head to Louis’ shoulder. 

“I thought you're my alpha and now you're rejecting me?” Louis’ about to stand up but Harry hold him tightly.

“I'm not rejecting you, I can even take you here, do you want to be taken here where everyone can see, that I'm your alpha and you're my omega?” Harry tightened his hold to Louis.

“Fuck No, I'm not a fucking buffet that everyone can feast. If you don't want I’ll invite other alpha I do have lots of option.” Louis looking at Harry teasingly.

“I will kill them, don't you dare! Fuck! Okay, wait for me later, You're really my omega, my hard-headed omega!” Harry shook his head and lifts Louis and press a tender kiss

“I'll be waiting for you, alpha.” Louis bites his bottom lips.

***********

Mark settling the alpha to the sitting area, “I hope every one of you got the time you're asking for, tomorrow will continue the cycle and I hope this will not happen again. Louis is a sensitive omega and please take care of my son and treat him well. He's a sweet being and you'll be lucky to have him. Good night alphas” Mark leaves the room.

Harry stood up and leave other alpha, he needs to prepare for his omega.

“He was still mad at me. I'm in a brick of giving up, I think we are no match.” Nick comments to the alpha's 

“It's all your fault and you should pay the price. Be thankful that he didn't let you leave. I even thought we are okay but it seems we are back from square one.” Luke commenting to the other alpha.

Liam and Zayn didn't share anything and just drink their cup of tea.

**********

“What took you so long? I thought you're not coming anymore?” Louis jumps out to Harry, whispering to him.

“I told you I will come and I take you tonight are you still up for it, my omega?” Harry whispering to Louis.

“Yes, yes, yes alpha!” Louis nuzzle deeply into Harry's scent glands. “You're making me wet my alpha.”

“Am I? Then let it flow, my baby, I missed licking your sweet hole.” Harry lay Louis gently to his soft bed. 

Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead, to his cheeks gently tracing it with the tip of his tongue, until he slid his tongue to Louis’ lips, gently pressing his tongue and moving it further as he sucks it in and out, hands tangled together as they move their body to the rhythm of their heated kiss, Louis’ wanted more.

“Baby I wanna…come?!” Louis blushes to Harry.

“I will let you come, my baby, now spread your legs for me.

Louis immediately follow spreading his legs, Harry pulls down Louis silk pajamas “Baby, you're not wearing undergarments your pajamas is dripping with your slick, you're fucking sexy baby, I will suck you and eat you until you come, do you want that baby?” Harry moving his head aggressively sucking and licking Louis sweet hole and jerk his hand into Louis thick cock. Louis moaning from the overwhelming pleasures. 

“Baby, I love your sweet taste I will clean you well, I will let you come twice, baby?” Harry continues to suck and licks back and forth, jerking his hands up and down giving Louis enough pressure as he continues to shower him, his love and affection with every thrust of his hands. Louis is overflowing with sexual arousal, close to losing his mind as he comes screaming Harry's name.

“Harry, Harry… Baby! Fuck!” Louis comes, body shaking from the tense orgasm. 

“Hold on baby I promise you that I let you come twice, Harry moved his mouth to Louis’ sensitive cock brushing the tip of his tongue to Louis slit blowing it gently moving his head back and forth slick dripping, the scent lingers and filled the room, Harry slid his finger to Louis hole moving it slowly Louis arch his back to extreme pleasure adding another finger makes Louis grab Harry's hair, Harry knew he hit Louis prostate moving his fingers eagerly as he continues to bob Louis cock, Louis drowning from orgasm, the wave of arousal makes Louis come again. 

“Baby… I love you and thank you!” Louis pulling Harry up pressing their body.

“Do you want to come too?” Louis whisper to Harry's ears.

“No...Baby giving you pleasure is my pleasure and If I will come, I want to knot you and fill you with my baby’s. I can still wait because I know it will be worth it!” Harry hugs Louis tightly.

“I will make sure of that! But I wanna see yours too, just a sneak peek? Please baby?” Louis turned around pressing his cock to Harry's bulging cock under his soft cotton pajamas. 

“Baby stop teasing. I can't stop if I started it. You know I love you and I can claim you right now, if you want me to and knot you because I ever wanted in this world is you. But I want to make this right for you.” feeling the tension and the friction of their bulging cock pressed together.

Louis felt Harry's seriousness with his tone and the way he looks at him. He knows he's not ready yet. 

“Okay, I understand!” Louis nuzzled to Harry's scent gland.

A soft knock coming from outside that makes Louis jumps out on his bed in a panic mode.

“Baby, we're doomed! Shoot! What are we going to do?” Louis fixing his clothes and hair.

“Answer the door of course and if that's your father he can definitely smell me and I'll just marry you right here on this very moment, Why you seem so tense? we can’t do anything about it anymore!” Harry holding Louis’ hand.

“Young master, your ginger tea is here?” Paul almost yelling outside.”

“Okay, thank you! Leave it there!” Louis squeezing Harry's hand. Still not opening the door

“Okay, Young master, are you okay?” 

“Of course! It's late and I want to sleep!” Louis exhales deeply and kissing Harry tenderly.

“I will leave now I hope you're okay and ready to enjoy our date tomorrow.” 

Louis looks at the outside hallway and checks if Harry is safe to leave the room when everything is clear, Harry exits Louis’ room hurriedly. “Sleep, tight baby!”

Louis went inside his room and reminisce the moment he shared with Harry on his bed and the scent of Harry still lingers inside the room. Until he finally closes his eyes to sleep.

**********

Bright sunny day and a very high spirited Louis greeted Paul, he was a very enthusiast to his breakfast date with Harry.

Paul handed Louis a date card  _ “Let's walk!” _

He wore his trekking shoes and tightest trekking pants he wants to tease Harry even more.

They met on the foot of the mountain trail, still part of Tomlinson estate. Harry bending and stretching when Louis arrived.

“Wow just wow, are you trying to kill me today, forgive if I'll be this vocal but really… Love your plum arse and your thick thighs love to dive in right now. I wanted to lead but I rather stay at the back adoring your beautiful assets.” Harry biting his lips as he swirls his tongue to his lips.

“Please! It's nothing…” Louis slightly blushing. “Let's start trekking or are we gonna stand here as you kissed my arse?” 

“Do you want me to? I told you just say a word!” Harry walks to Louis and leans for a kiss.

“Don't be silly alpha! Let's go!” Louis pulling Harry.

They continue their walk and sometimes take a minute to rest and admire the view. 

Harry brought his camera and took a million shot of Louis, most are stolen shots but sometimes Louis gave in to pose for him. They are almost near to the boundary of Tomlinson estate when they heard a loud banging sound. Harry’s defensive mode turned on he was on high alert, he sniffed the air.

“Paul, will you stay with Louis? I will just check the perimeter I’m scenting some strange smell.” 

“Baby, please stay here! I will come back I just needed to be sure, I just want to make sure it's nothing.” Harry touching Louis’ cheeks using his thumb. Louis simply nod.

Harry tensed up when they heard another loud banging sound.

“That's close, I need to change to my wolf form…” Harry immediately went to a big trunk of the tree and hurriedly removed his clothes, loud crackling sound of bones and a low growl come from Harry's direction. A big white wolf went towards Louis as the wolf bows down to Louis and licks his face and run away.

Louis was agreed how beautiful Harry's wolf form. He didn't move, afraid with what would happen, he sat on a trunk and held Harry's clothing. He was silently praying that it was nothing another loud banging sound capture the surrounding.

“Fuck! What's that… Paul, can you follow Harry, please… ?” Louis asks Paul almost crying.

“He is an alpha and he told me to stay here with you, he’ll be fine. He is a strong alpha. Let’s just do what he told us to do and that is to stay here.” Paul looking at his surrounding guarding Louis.

Harry arrived at their waiting spot, the wolf fur is covered with blood, looking at Louis worriedly. 

“What happened to you are you hurt?” Shit Paul, call for backup! Harry, I love you, baby! Please” Louis holding the face of the wolf and crying his heart out.

Harry slowly transforming to his human form, naked and still filled with blood. Exhaling deeply.

“I'm okay Baby! Please don't cry! I just ripped a throat of group half breeds alphas roaming near your land, they are maybe hunting or somewhat but they scented you and they are running crazily coming near your spot, I tried to talk to them but they look really torn and wasted so I have to kill them for you to be protected.” Harry consoling Louis.

“I'm so scared I thought something bad happened to you! I love you so much!” Louis crying on Harry's arms.

“I love you so much, baby and I won't let them come near you! They are armed Lou. Maybe you should tell this to your father for him to ask your guards to scout the area, I will also discuss this incident with my father.” Harry still naked trying to clean himself with his clothes. “I think we should leave!” 

Louis is still shocked by what's happening, couldn't believe that his scent could bring an alpha to lose their sanity. He’s started to get scared with his own safety.

They went back to the mansion, Harry went straight to his room, all alpha's in the mansion got curious and worried why Harry went home covered with blood.

Paul and Louis went straight to Mark’s office and discussed what happened to them in the forest. Mark called their security to secure their perimeters and add additional guard on the forest. Harry went to Mark and discussed the additional security that Harry's father will deploy for the safety of Harry's omega.

**********

Louis went to his usual schedule date, he was still bothered by what happened earlier. He was terrified that outside their home he was not safe from an alpha dominated world, an omega that can be easily mistreated. He was afraid that few more days he will be out in his safe haven and be out again on a chaotic world of imbalance and imperfection.

“We will spend our lunch near Jacuzzi area we will have a barbecue lunch are you up for it?” Nick shyly ask Louis still not talking to him. “Louis?”

“Sorry… What are you saying?” Louis looks at Nick confusedly.

“I understand if you're not up for it… I will just go to my room if you want to have lunch in peace.” Nick looking away and stressed out.

“Hey, don't be too hard on yourself I told you that I will try to forget it, okay? I'm just anxious about the armed alphas nearly close to our perimeters good thing Harry scent them during our date and I'm terrified knowing he killed someone for me to be safe. Imagine if he was not there.” Louis massaging his temple.

“I know we've been stressing out too, but don't forget you got five strong alphas will do anything for you! I’m telling’ you this right now I’m not a pure blooded or the strongest but I will do my best to protect you.” Nick gesturing Louis to seat and relax and he will do all the stuff. 

“Thank you that's made me feel safe, No… I will help you… What do you want me to do?” Louis stands beside Nick.

“Uhm, what do you want to eat lamb, chicken, pork or beef? My chef already set up his kitchen here and we will just watch as they cook our food, we can relax and chat on Jacuzzi if you like.”

“Okay, I think I need that!” Louis walks as Nick assist him as they chill on Jacuzzi.

“I want to massage your back if you will allow me to ease the tension in your nerves.”

“If you think that's good who am I to decline it.”

Nick place Louis in front of him. He gave some space because he knows that Louis might still not comfortable with him.

“Wow, that's really amazing! love the pressure your giving me this is really relaxing. Thank you!” 

“Good to help you out and somehow I could change the way you think of me, I know it's so soon but I hope I could prove myself to you!” 

“Just continue to do that let's see!” Louis smiling at Nick.

After an hour of waiting for their food, Louis and Nick enjoy their barbecue lamb and chicken served with assorted fruit shakes to choose from, it really helps to freshen and cool down through the heat weather.

“I really enjoy this lunch! I know you didn't mean to hurt me, thank you for helping me relax today… I really appreciate it!” Louis kiss Nick to his cheeks, Nick nearly cried for happiness.

“Thank you for giving me a chance! I won't disappoint you again.” Nick walks Louis to his wing and happily return to his room. 

Louis returns to his room and takes a quick bath to prepare for his next date.

**********

Liam prepared a lot of board games for them to play Scrabble, Snakes and ladders, Monopoly, Casino, play cards. He even set up a sweet corner where they can eat a lot of chocolates, gummy bears, gummy worms and marshmallows, fruits that can be dipped in a chocolate fountain ( _ Chocolate fondue). _

“Wow! Liam this is really cute! I'm impressed, I love playing this stuff because I'm an introvert by heart! Thank you!” Louis leans to Liam and rests his head to his shoulder. “I love you”

“I love you so much love, your happiness is my happiness. What do you want to play first?” Liam carrying the board games

They played every board games Liam prepared and indulged themselves to the sweet treats both laughing and feeding each other on the chocolate fondue.

“You're such an angel, I really enjoyed this afternoon I forget all the things happened earlier, thank you!” Louis leaning for a kiss and jokingly peek on Liam’s card.

“Hey! love are you peeking on my cards! I love you but I won't let you win this time, you're using your charms for me to get easy!” Liam kissing Louis back “Glad you loved it! Everything for you my love!” 

They spend all afternoon with so much joy and Louis just loosen up and be the silly Louis again. Liam looks at Louis and appreciates him. They ended their date with a heated kiss and pressing their body closer.

Liam whispering and biting Louis earlobes.“I can't wait for you to see where I live, you'll love my place! We will spend a great time together there.”

“I'm looking forward too but to be honest I'm scared! To be out there, outside again.” Louis nibbling to his fingers.

“Hey! I will protect you… You know that right? I don't know the exact thing happened earlier, but I assumed that full-blooded just did what he needed to do and I myself will do anything to protect you. I Love you love! Please stay smiling okay!” 

“Thank you for putting a smile on my face today! I love you see you tomorrow!”

**********

Luke made a double effort for his dinner date schedule, he called his Japanese chef to served them a lovely Japanese cuisine, Louis’ favorite in Japanese cuisine is sushi and sashimi, he’s very surprised when they entered the gazebo near the pond area, it really looked like an authentic Japanese restaurant. Luke really made an effort to pleased Louis.

“This is awesome, unbelievable!” Louis holding his breath, eyes wide open.

“Anything for you Loulou, I know you’re staying here in your mansion for quite some time I bet you've missed the outside restaurant ambiance, I hope this makes you smile, I need to pull some string to get everything set up and done in just half day, You know we only get our schedule the day after the date, so we all really clueless. I've made my research and someone told me you love sushi and sashimi. I'm just glad I was given a dinner date again.”

Luke assist Louis to seat beside him in front of the Japanese chef preparing the sashimi, tempura, and different sushi rolls.

“This is really beautiful, it's amazing I love your effort, this is one of my favorite cuisines because of unique taste, are you also a fan of Japanese food?” Louis looking Luke intently.

Luke smiled at him. “It's alright but not my favorite, but this is for you of course.”

Luke get a piece of sushi, using his chopsticks and dip it to the dipping sauce and gesture to Louis that he'll feed him. Louis just nods agreeing to take care by this alpha. The sushi is delicious and Louis always loves to learn how to make sushi, the chef taught them how to prepare the easiest sushi rolls, they bought enjoyed the night and they end their meal with hot tea as they walk near the pond.

“I hope you did enjoy your dinner because I really enjoy spending it with you.” Luke couldn't take his eyes off to Louis.

Louis stares back to Luke. “Of course, thank you for being thoughtful! I didn't expect the massive production design.” 

“Anything for you, I want to ease your sadness and I want to see your bright smile always! I miss you!” Luke gently swift his arms to Louis back to his waist and they pause for a little while “I want to kiss you, can I?” 

Louis put his arms around Luke’s nape as they gently pressed their lips together, breathing on each other and enjoying one another tight embrace.

“I love you Loulou!” Luke kissing Louis’ forehead.

“I do like you look a lot, I'm still not yet there but I know I'm getting there.” Louis admitting his true feelings to Luke.

“I understand, wasted so many times for you to know me, but I'll do my best that you’ll get there too.” 

“Again thank you for tonight!” Louis presses a gentle kiss to Luke's lips and leaves him seated on the wooden bench looking back at him.

**********

The sweet melody music is playing on the rooftop of the mansion, blanket, and pillows spread in the center, Zayn holding a big white bear.

Zayn hugs Louis and gave him the bear. “Hello, Lou bear! I want you to meet Zoubear” 

“Wow, this is huge and heavy!” Louis carrying the bear. Zayn gets it from him and put it on the blanket beside the pillow.

“I want you to have that so, that you'll remember me when I'm not around, you can squeeze, punch and hug Zoubear if you want an instant cuddle but I gladly gave you that in person.

“What are we doing here?” Louis looking at the surroundings.

“We can lay here, listen to music and chill out while stargazing. Have you tried to smoke pot? It's a medicinal herbal thing… You know?” Zayn scratching his head looks at Louis shyly.

“Ohh, Mary Jane! Why do you have any? During my Uni years, Niall and I usually share it sometimes, especially during finals week. Good times! Do you have one?” Louis’ eyes sparkle. "It's been a while, you know!"

“If I tell you I do have, will you share it with me?” Zayn looks at Louis meaningful look.

“Of course, Let's have it then! Fuck this exciting!” Louis excitedly sits on the blanket. “Paul can you stay on the entrance door to be our lookout, thanks!” 

Frankly, Louis just wants to spend his time alone with Zayn.

Zayn lays on Louis lap putting the stick between his mouth and lit it, he slowly puffs and gestures Louis to come closer, Louis got the idea, they will do the shotgun. he slightly opens his mouth as Zayn huffs the smoke and inhale it and huffs slowly.

“Fuck that was amazing and hot!” Zayn gave the stick to Louis as he puffs and huffs to Zayn’s mouth.

They finished the stick feeling giddy and heated Louis lays and relaxed as they point their favorite star constellation, laughing and talking about nonsense stuff.  Louis felt cold, Zayn grabs the extra blanket and lay beside Louis as he spoons him, tangle his legs to Louis’ body to create more heat. They felt the arousal scent coming to each other. They both wanted something more.

“Can I scent you Zayn?” Louis nuzzles to Zayn's scent gland. Licking and biting Zayn's neck.

“You smells so nice, love your lavender scent very calming.” Louis licks with full of lust and seduction as if he was tasting a very delectable dish.

“Fuck, Lou bear you’ll make me come on my pants!” Zayn looking Louis lustfully.

“Good! So come for me…My Zaynie!” Louis whispering to Zayn's ears and bites his earlobes.

Zayn move on top of Louis pressing their cock together, as they slowly moving their thrust, Zayn circling his waist to add more friction to their bulging cock, Zayn moves back and forth finding the perfect rhythm until he heard Louis moaning in pleasure, Louis pheromones linger to his nostrils, Zayn move his nose close to Louis scent glands giving Louis big love marks as he suck Louis' soft skin, makes Zayn move his body aggressively kissing and humping Louis as they both moan loudly in unison.

“Fuck Loubear I love you! You made me come on my pants, your scent is divine! Thank you for letting me scent you!” Zayn still pressing his body, catching his breath.

“I love you Zayn, I will let you scent mark me any time you want. I’m fucking dripping with slick and come, that's hot you are my Zaynie!”

Zayn lay beside Louis and rest his nose close to Louis scent gland. “Love to scent your lovely pheromones, it brings me to my happy place. You are my happy place.” 

Both wanting to stay until the moon turns into the sun, but Zayn knew that Louis needed to rest, because omega's body is not used to excessive sleepless it will cause them terrible fatigue.

Louis tugging Zayn shirt and wanting to stay more but Zayn needs to take care of his omega.

“Loubear I want to be with you always but I can't right now! We will soon have it okay!” Zayn kissing Louis until their lips are swollen from kissing.

“Good night my Zaynie thank you for Zoubear! I will miss you! Can I have your shirt I want Zoubear wears your shirt, so I could smell you on him!” 

Zayn immediately removes his shirt and put it on to Zoubear.

“Now I could sleep easily… Thank you, my Zaynie!”

“Anything for you my omega!”

Louis went to his room carrying Zoubear his heart is filled with love, he was scared for falling deeply to Harry and now to Liam and Zayn. He changes into his pajamas and went to bed hugging Zoubear.

_“Fuck! Fuck! I'm so fucking dead!”_ Louis holding his chest as he felt his heart beating fast. _Tomorrow is another day Day 4 fight!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!   
> Do you have any favorites alpha?  
> Wanna hear from you!  
> Kudos always appreciated!


	4. Run away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I update! I just want to say thank you for the people appreciating this and sorry if you can still spot some mistakes, blame it on me... it's all me... LT1 is coming Yay!!!
> 
> As usual, thank you for my twitter mutual  
> Elsie, Bela, M, Ruhina, Vanessa, Shaz, Jam, Joy and Carrie   
> You are really the sweetest person I've known!
> 
> Keep larrying...  
> Please listen to the Corrs Runaway :)  
> My inspiration song for this chapter!  
> Larry is real

 

> I will run away with you...

 

It's a bright sunny day when Niall went to the Mansion with the bag of Louis favorite pastries, he just dropped by to see his best friend, because he was sounding crazy the last time they talked to each other. He wanted to show his support to Louis, He walks casually to the mansion and says his hello to Mark and Jay that having their full English breakfast meal in the den happily sharing and feeding each other.

“Good Morning Uncle Mark and Aunt Jay! Having a good breakfast?” Niall greeting the couple enthusiastically.

“Hello Nilly, how's the newly mated omega? Are you and Shawn expecting? your scent is different.” Mark commenting to Niall.

“Ohh, really Am I? Maybe because I haven't showered for two days, because my mate is having his rut and you know how full-blooded during their rut, he is so Hor- affectionate I mean.” Niall biting his tongue, anyway I just want to say hi to the most beautiful couple” Niall raising his brows to Mark and Jay the couple simply smiled to Niall. “Louis isn’t awake?”

“Oh dear he was always sleeping late because of his dates, but I guess he needs your company, just go to his room wake him up!” Jay commenting to Niall.

“Okay! So, see you then! Chao!” Niall picks up an apple to the table and winks to the couple and proceeds to the north wing, eating his apple while walking away to the den and went directly to Louis' room. He didn't knock, he wants to surprise Louis.

“Good morning Lueeehh, how's my sluty best friend?” Niall yelling close to Louis’ ears and lay down beside Louis make the bed bounced. Louis slightly opens his eyes and cover his face with the pillow but Niall kept on pulling it and teasing him.

“Hey Shawn’s bitch, will you stop disturbing me!”

Louis smelling Niall's scent gland down to his tummy.

“Nilly Willy, are you pregnant? You smell different!” 

“That’s what’s Uncle Mark told me, I don't know yet but how come Shawn didn't notice my scent if I'm pregnant?” Niall caressing his tummy.

“Maybe because both of you are always together.” Louis kissing Niall's tummy.

“It's good news because we are really fuckin’ all day and all night! Fuck what's that on your neck? Sluty huh?!” Niall holding Louis’ chin and pointing the big mark on Louis’ neck.

“What is it? Can you give me that hand mirror, please… fuck please don't!” Louis touching his neck.

Niall gets the hand mirror on Louis’ vanity table and handed it to him.

“Fuck, fucking shit! Zayn really leaves me marks and it's huge! What will I do!” Louis feeling bothered about his mark.

“Did you just let him scent mark you? You like this boy don't you?” Niall raising his eyebrows to his best friend.

“Nilly willy! I'm in love, what will I do? And I think I'm in love… But not with just one alpha but three alphas.” Louis screaming and yelling pounding the pillow.

“Hey! Are you sure? It's impossible, believe me, they will never be equal. You will know if he is the one trust me!” Niall brushing Louis’ hair with his fingers.

“I want to end this foolishness. I want to spend more time with the rightful alpha and to know them further, I want to concentrate and give my attention to the deserving alpha.” Louis burying his face to the pillow and continues to scream and swear.

“Really? To know them further or for them to go further!” Niall looks at Louis with a meaningful look.

“I'm not a saint Ni, I have urges and needs, they are also fucking fit! Louis throw pillows to Niall.

“I think you should talk to your father first, honestly I want to meet them and be the judge of that, do we still have time before your first date? I’ll leave after I met them though, Shawn been so needy and clingy these past few weeks I couldn't get his hands off me.” Niall lifts his shirt showing the marks that Shawn giving him. “He was fucking horny alpha! Good thing I'm much hornier omega.” 

Both laughing at Niall's admission.

“I know you're bitch… But I think they are still sleeping… Do I wake them up, Nilly!”

“You are their omega. They will follow when you say so! Do you think we are the submissive breed, well I don't think so? We have power over our alpha, they will jump if we will tell them to do it. It's really fun try it!” Niall lay on Louis’ bed. “Lueeehh why do I smell an alpha in here? You've been naughty!” 

“It's Zoubear! My new teddy from Zayn. I got his shirt, so I could smell him.” Louis hugging Zoubear tightly. Niall leans and sniffs the stuffed bear.

“No, not this one! I smelled another scent, some strange smell a hint of roses I guess?” 

“Okay fine! Harry went here the other night, he went here secretly and we-”

Niall cuts Louis and screams to his best friend.

“Lueeehh! Did you do it? Fuck details!” 

“No! We just snogged and he rimmed me again. To be honest I wanted him to take me but he was still hesitant to take me, he told me if he will make love to me he will  knot me and we should be mated first and I think I'm still not ready for that and he knows it.” 

Niall looking disappointedly.

**********

Niall and Louis waited in the sitting area laughing and casually hugging each other, showing their intimate moment as an affectionate omega as they are. The alphas couldn't take off their eyes to the two beautiful omegas, watching the two omegas closely cuddling send the alphas to the edge of their manhood. 

It was sexy and cute, their lingering scent makes the alpha flare their nostrils.

“Young Master, the alphas are here.” Paul looks at the two omegas happily bonding.

“Ohh Alphas, I want you to meet my best friend Niall, he wants to meet all of you and since he was my best friend, he’s also protective with my welfare and for me  to be conscious with my decision and choose whose the right alpha for me.” 

Louis introduced the alpha to Niall whose smirking smugly to Harry, Zayn, and Liam. 

“Now, I see all of you are really a good match to Louis, I hope the alpha that Louis will choose will also become my friend.” Niall nods to all the alpha because he knows Shawn will be pissed smelling another alpha on him.

The alphas are smiling to Niall, trying to impress Louis’ best friend. Showing their strong physique.

Louis and Niall went back to his wing now both seated in the game room.

“What do you think?” Louis smiling to Niall.

Niall inhales and exhales deeply. “They are really fit and your father really have a good taste, impressive but with my first impression, I liked the full-blooded and the almond eyes. You know I'll be biased because I have a soft heart with the full-blooded because I'm mated with one. They also have fucking stamina that can last long in... You know... Fuck can't wait for you to experience it.” winks to Louis.

“Ohhh, really! What is the longest time you’ve had?” Louis curiously asks his best friend.

“Hmmm… safe to say, he let me come three times until he knotted me. Isn't it wonderful? don't need to ask though it's just happening. They have strong control to themselves.” Niall giggling to himself.

“I know he has strong self-control. Anyway, my decision is final I wanna have quality time with my chosen alphas.” holding Niall's hand.

“I guess my job here is done, so just informed me from time to time okay! My mate will gladly be friends with your alpha, I miss you Lueehhh my pretty best friend!” Niall kiss Louis cheeks.

“I miss you too my Nilly willy love you!” Louis kisses Niall back and leaves Louis alone in his room with his thoughts.

**********

After Niall leaves the mansion Louis went to his father’s study room. Mark talking to Anthony discussing other important details when he enters the room.

“Father I think we need to talk.” Louis standing near the door.

“Okay, what about? Have a seat.” Mark gesturing to the chair in front of him and give Louis his full attention.

“Uhm my decision is final I wanted to eliminate two alphas because I wanted to spend more time with the remaining alphas. I don't think I see myself with these to alpha father.” Louis talking faster than usual, he wanted to finish this and be with his chosen alpha because he missed them terribly.

“I’ll talk to the alphas and discuss them your decision. Are you really sure about this Louis?” Mark looking intently to his son.

“Yes, Father!” Louis breathing heavily. He kept on smiling and shows contentment to his decision. He was so happy that he will spend more time with the alpha’s he thinks truly deserves him.

“Okay then, wait in your room and I will inform Paul if you are safe to be out. I don't know how will these two alpha deal with rejection.” Mark gave instruction to Anthony.

**********

The alphas are waiting in the library, they are wondering again why they are been called again. 

“What do you think why we are all here?” Liam looking at the alphas.

“Maybe someone did something wrong again!” Zayn looking at Nick.

“Why you are looking at me!” Nick growl to Zayn.

“Shut up!” Harry growl the loudest, they all stop growling when Mark enters the room.

“Please, everyone, sit down.” Mark using his alpha tone, that makes everyone take their spot and listen to Mark.

“I called you all to this meeting because my son decided to eliminate two alphas and be out to this bonding procedure.” Mark breathing heavily.

The alphas look at each other, everyone is worried who will be eliminated.

“I will not prolong your agony, the two alpha that will leave are Nick and Luke. I'm thankful that you’ve tried your very best to make my son happy and he wishes you well.” Mark observing the alphas, Anthony is in full alert.

Luke shaking his head with disbelief. “I thought we are making progress, why I will be eliminated, I needed to talk to him. This is a mistake, we've kissed, we shared something special and I recently admitted to him that I love him, I didn't deserve this, please let me talk to him.” Luke pleading to Mark.  The remaining alphas remain quiet avoiding each other eyes. they also feel agitated with the situation.

Nick immediately get up to his chair and leave the room, devastated and displaying anger through his eyes.

“Please give me just a minute with Louis. I can't leave, not like this. Please, I'm begging you! I'm in love with him!” Luke continues to beg and plead to Mark.

“I think it's better this way. It will be much harder if you'll see him. I'm sorry I can't grant your request. Louis’ decision is final.”

“Fuck! Fuck! This is a fucking joke, I love Louis and he told me he will try but he gave up on us. To me!” Luke crying his heart out and upset with his situation.

Louis knew that this will create a commotion and confusion but he just wanted to be true to himself and focus to the three alpha he loves and adores. When the time Luke calm himself, he was assisted by the bodyguards out in the library. He looks wrecked and disturbs.

The three alpha looks at each other, sizing each other.

“And now we are down to three!” Zayn commenting to the alphas.

“May the best alpha wins.” Liam looking directly to his two competitors.

Harry didn't say a word and just proceed to his room. Zayn and Liam celebrate it with a bottle of beer.

**********

They didn't start the date like usual they will have this day to relax and know more about each other. He will spend the day with three alphas. 

Louis asks Paul to give orders to the chef to prepare a delicious lunch for his alpha. He loves and adores these three equally, he wanted to spend time with them.

He knows this is a wrong move because he knows how possessive an alpha is but he couldn't choose one to have lunch because he terribly missed them.

They seated on a four-seater dining area, he was waiting for the alphas to arrived. He wants to make this lunch special to all of them.

The resonating sound capture Louis attention, the alpha is here, he straightens his shirt and fixed his fringe as he welcomes the alphas.

“I know you might not like this idea but I want to see the three of you today and to share this day to all of you. I’m trying to be fair and square here because I really love the three of you. Today you will need to learn how to share, I know this is hard but I think you should also need to like each other.” 

Louis lay his hands in front of the alphas “Are you all in with me?” looking straight to Harry's emerald eyes, Liam’ brown eyes and Zayn's hazel eyes. Zayn hold Louis’ hands, Liam follows they all look at Harry he releases a deep sigh and joined them.

Louis pats a gentle kiss to each alpha cheeks, everything didn't come easy, they made a draw who will be kissed first because Louis heard a Low growl to each one of them.

“You are all territorial and I understand that but we need to compromise and meet halfway for this to work. Okay? This is just lunch and then we will take the dating schedule back in the afternoon and so on. Okay?” 

The alpha's nods but still not as relaxed as Louis knew them their guard sets high.

“Okay let's eat!” Louis serving the alphas their food and taking good care of them. Showing the different side of him. His nurturing side. Please say anything if you have a special request okay? Love, Baby, and Zaynie”

Louis seated in front of the alphas.

Harry couldn't stop staring and suddenly he used his alpha tone, low but a powerful commanding voice.“I just want to ask who gave you that mark?” Harry pointing on Louis’ neck.

“Oh, this it was uhm… never mind that okay?” Louis covers the marks that make Zayn raised his brows to Harry.

“What do you care? If I made that mark. Does it bother you? Do you have a problem with it? Zayn looks at Harry.

“Yes, because it's close to his scent gland and knowing that someone is scent marking Louis makes my blood boils with anger…” Harry's eyes reddened, fist clenching. “You know what I couldn't do this! I'm not up for this! Maybe I should leave!” Harry immediately stood up and walks out of the room.

Louis is shocked looking at Harry full with rage and pain makes his heart unsteady. Losing Harry is not part of his plans. 

“Fuck! Excuse me... Sorry I need to… uhm…” Louis saying sorry to Zayn and Liam also looks confused and shattered, they felt how Louis panics with Harry's raging emotion. 

Louis runs towards Harry until he cornered the alpha and he tightens his holds into Harry's arms.

“Baby, please! Stop!” Louis almost yelling to Harry.

Harry still not facing Louis “Don't touch me! To be honest I'm trying to close my eyes knowing this thing is happening. I can't take it, that my omega is kissing or even letting alpha scent mark him, I'm not like them I love you so much, Louis. And looking that fucking marks means I'm not the only alpha you want.” Harry breathing heavily and face Louis.

“I’ve realized, I don't want to share you to anyone and I'll rather be gone now than to be part of  this fucking charade to go on.” Harry still not looking at Louis’ his big hands trying to remove Louis grip. 

“Don’t do this! I thought you're giving me the freedom to choose but why now?” Louis looking confused.

“Because I realized when the two alphas been eliminated that's how easy you’ll let go of me someday, and with that maybe I'll rather lose you now than later. And for me to regret it even more... Sorry, let me go!” Harry hardly removes his hands and abruptly leaves.

Louis cried and don't have the strength to continue his lunch and went to his room.

Zayn and Liam worriedly look at Louis. They are jealous but they still run to comfort Louis and console him. But he just stops the alpha to come near him.

*********

“Father please let me talk to him! I want to see him.” Louis has been locked in his room by Mark.

“Let him leave if that's what he wants, you are high-class omega, you don't need to beg for him to stay.” Mark was crossed to Harry's action. “He doesn't deserve you!” 

“Father you know how alphas mind, he was devastated knowing someone scent mark me and I allowed it, he was just jealous. Please let me talked to him, I love him, father!” Louis crying and pleading to his father.

“He knew from the very start that this is my rules, but he still signed to the contract. They are always welcome to leave if they think they are not suitable for you. Maybe he was not just the right alpha for you! I'm the sorry son he made a choice and he chooses to let you go.” Mark locks Louis in his room.

Louis never felt so alone and broken until today, Louis realizes that he really love Harry that he couldn't function without him and knowing he'll lose him forever he was losing his mind.

**********

Louis saw Harry leaving with his bags, looking wrecked and devastated. 

“Harry… Harry… Harry!” Louis yelling through his windows. Harry just looks at him he was heartbroken, his eyes were swollen. Louis felt half of him also died. 

Paul opens Louis’ door secretly, he couldn't stand seeing Louis like that devastated and distressed.

“Thank you, Paul! I owe you!” Louis runs towards Harry, he was crying and broken.

“Harry… Harry… Baby, please stop!” Harry went towards Louis, they almost fell on the marble floor. 

“I'm so in love with you Louis and I can't watch you being in love with other alpha, I'm nearly dying and I can't take it, I thought I'm strong but I'm not!” Harry holding Louis’ face. “Come with me and choose me please Louis if you really love me and listen to your inner omega! Please, Baby!” Harry pleading to Louis.

Louis released a heavy sigh. “I will come with you! I will run away with you! I will choose you! You are my alpha!” Louis kissing him tenderly “I love you so much!” crying and sobbing, Harry felt the greatest joy. He lifts Louis up and turns him around.

He was carrying Louis as he settles him to the passenger side. 

Louis is blocking his rational way of thinking the situation he will just go with the flow, he will just listen to his inner omega whispering to come and be with his alpha. He was excited to be with his alpha, he will deal with his father soon but for now, he just only want his alpha. Harry immediately joined him inside, Louis just signs to Paul that he will call him then Harry drove away.

*********

Louis continues nibbling his fingers face turn pale, he was afraid that his father may not let them get away, they were approaching closely to their gate guardhouse, Harry preparing himself if he needed to strike, knuckles cracking. Louis saw the guards talking and one of them is on the phone signaling to open the gate and let them pass. Louis deeply sighs, he was breathing once again, looking at Harry smiling.

Their journey to Harry's family estate is quiet, their fingers are intertwined together. Louis looks at his views outside the car window, it was drizzling, Louis leans closely to Harry feeling cold Harry lays his arms to Louis petite body. 

“Are you cold baby?” Harry tightens his hold to Louis’ arms, he just nods and nuzzled closely to Harry's scent gland.

For the longest time, he was never been out in public places, his eyes are gazing around and observing the facade of the buildings they pass by, it doesn't change much, but the surroundings look calmer opposite to what he was expecting. But he was mistaken. 

Stretching silence turns to a tragic moment, loud screams echo from far beyond and violence is still visible and happening in a broad daylight. Suddenly he saw a running male omega crying, crossing the street with two alpha male trying to catch him. Louis gazing to the direction of the omega, following and turning his head as he pinned his attention to the crowd doing nothing. He wanted to ask Harry to stop the car, but he was also afraid that they might get mobbed, especially he knows that alphas around this city are in full alert on searching for unmated omega, and he doesn't want to put his life and Harry's life in danger. 

Everyone is trying not to get involved, he was affected by the omega begging for help, holding Harry's arms he wants to help the omega but sadly the omega has been captured with another alpha group that is also lurking around the street and it turns out to be an alpha war.

This is totally doomsday to all the omega around. No omega is safe. They can hide but they cannot run to the reality, that their class is in high demands to the soaring population of alpha in the society. 

“Baby, please stay down and keep calm! I’m feeling that you're becoming distressed. I know it's been a while you've been outside but it's like this, it's a mad world out here.” Harry consoling Louis who’s close in tearing up.

“I'm wondering what will happen to that omega? Why they are hurting the poor omega.” Louis nibbling his nails again still feeling uneasy still gazing outside.

“To be honest the government already gave up on the rampant kidnapping with omega they take it as an ordinary thing now. Omegas are been warned, they are constantly given guidelines on what to do and to keep them safe which they just expect that omegas will be smart enough to follow and be conscious with their actions and surroundings but still, what is living if you’re hiding, so some still tried their luck maybe like that omega, but without an alpha that will protect you the rate of being mistreated is so high.” Harry brushing Louis’ hair and keep on releasing his calming pheromones to sooth the distress omega.

“I’m afraid that it will happen to me, and you are not there to protect me.” Louis looks up and meets Harry's eyes. 

“You know that I will not let that happen and I have a strong full-blooded pack and  _ Styles _ clan is one of the strongest clan. Baby, I know that this is not the right time to ask you this, but I needed to ask you that  if you want us to mate?” He was breathing heavily nervous with Louis replies.

“Because I could not bring you in Styles estate if we are not mated, some alpha might challenge me to win you and I don't want to create conflict with my clan. I will give you a day to think about it, we will just check in to the nearest hotel since it's also close to night time and it's dangerous to travel at night with the high alert security and omega curfew.”

Louis just nods and drowning on his deep thoughts.

“Please think about it Baby if you are really sure that you want me as your alpha.” 

They checked in a five-star hotel, Harry chose the most expensive suite room and the safest hotel for an unmated omega. He scent mark Louis first before they went down the vehicle.

The suite room has many beautiful amenities a personal indoor swimming pool area, hot and cold jacuzzi, dry sauna, and an open bar. And the 360°view of the Cityscape of London, with a king size bed in the center.

Louis’ eyes grow big, the mouth opens wide. “Wow! This is paradise! This place can't be real. I want something like this.” 

Harry chuckles and just shake his head. As he hugs Louis from his behind. Leaning his chin to Louis’ shoulder. “If that will please you, I will build you a house close to this, do you want that Baby?” 

Louis eyes sparkles and nods enthusiastically. 

“I believed you need to call your father since you leave your mansion unexpectedly, he might be worried about you, baby. I will buy your phone too since you didn't bring your phone with you.” Harry sniffs on Louis scent gland.

“Okay and I think I need to buy my clothes too.” Louis turns around and kisses Harry gently to his cheeks.

“I don't think you need that! I love seeing you naked.” Harry teasing Louis, his nose flares from the sensation.  “Ohh you're slick my Baby! Your pheromones are really one of a kind. Later!” Harry handed him his phone to Louis.

“How come you didn't text me before?” Louis curiously asks Harry.

“Because we are not allowed to use it, we can only get our phone, if we are leaving the mansion. It was written in our contract, so we won't have a communication with you after the bonding agreement if we are not the chosen alpha.  Mark thought we might take that opportunity to talk to you and influence you in choosing your alpha. Honestly, Mark is very intelligent alpha. I'm happy that he was your father.” Harry agreeing to Mark protectiveness to Louis.

Louis dialed the phone to his father's office.

_ “Hello” _ Mark answering the call.

_ “Father? How are you? I Hope you're not mad at me and to Harry?” _ Louis tugging Harry's shirt.

Louis heard heavy breathing from Mark.  _ “To be honest my son I'm surprised with your action. I'm not expecting it and I'm shocked knowing what happened earlier and your decision to be with Harry. Are you both safe? Do you change your mind and you wanted me to fetch you? Where are you?”  _

_ “Father relax I'm safe, we are safe… We are staying in a fancy hotel. I'm not yet coming back, I already made my decision the moment I come with Harry, I already choose my alpha father and that is Harry.” _ Louis looks at Harry intently smiling and tearing up. 

_ “Okay son, I know… I understand… I'm happy that you've made up your mind. Can I talk to Harry?” _

Louis handed the phone to Harry.

_ “Hello, Mark”  _

_ “Father for you, Harry, My son made his decision and he chooses you as his alpha. I'm not there to protect my son, So now I'll give you that full responsibility and I'm giving my blessings to both of you to mate, Please make him safe and happy can you promise that to me, Harry?” _ Mark cracking his voice.

_ “Yes, Father! I will, thank you for accepting me, after we visit my clan and after Louis meet my pack we will be back again to meet you and mother, thank you again for being a good father to Louis.” _ Harry kept on smiling to Louis and gesture a thumbs up to his omega.

_ “I will be hoping for more grandpups and give my greeting to your father and mother. Can I talk to Louis again.”  _

_ “We will give you lots of grandchildren and of course I will send your greetings to them.” _ Harry lifts Louis on his one arms.

_ “Hey put me down… Sorry father, my alpha is being childish but anyway I will be back soon okay please extend my apologies to Zayn and Liam they are very nice alpha but I have the best here and the alpha that I love most. Bye, father.” _ Louis puts down the phone and Harry carry him properly like a koala bear.

Louis tangles his feet around Harry’s waist. 

“You chose me, and your father let me called him  _ father _ , I'm in heaven right now! he even give us to a blessing to mate... So, do you agree to be my mate?” Harry nuzzled on Louis scent gland.

“I want only you, the first time I met you, I was drawn to your scent but I was afraid if I'm just infatuated, but when I saw you leaving me, half of me died and from then on I realized that it's only you I want.” Louis looking at Harry full of admiration and love.

“Thank you! For choosing me because for me you are the only omega that belongs to me.” Harry tightened his hold to Louis.

“I will run away with you without any second thoughts because I fall in love with you and I will choose you over and over.” Louis put his hands to Harry's nape slowly caressing the back of his neck and lingered his fingers to each strand of Harry's of hair.

“I may be strong to others, or showing my toughness, but I'm turning soft when it comes to you, Louis you’ve softened me, you've changed me to become a better version of me, I became vulnerable with you, and I don't care... I can finally say I'm home, I Love you, Baby! You are truly my only omega.”

“I love you too alpha… I know that I'm the  _ only omega _ for you because you are my only alpha!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to end this story this way... I don't know if I needed to extend it...   
> Let me know your thoughts... But anyway thank you my loves!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit kudos if you like... And comments too...  
> Wanna hear your thoughts!!!


End file.
